<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aug-reste August 2020 by AgresteBug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655608">Aug-reste August 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug'>AgresteBug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, AdrienAugPrompts2020, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey everyone! Let's take another shot at one-shots shall we?! That's right, it's Aug-reste! And it's my birthday month so I'm celebrating with a month of Adrien-centered fluff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jailbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you are curious about the upcoming prompts, take a look at my tumblr where I have the prompt month posted! [itsagrestebug] ; [#AdrienAugPrompts2020] OR if you are really feeling up to the challenge, take part yourself! If you decide to take on the challenge, let me know either here on Ao3 or on tumblr. I'd love to see what you've got! Until then, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He slipped the black hoody on quickly, the smile never wavering from his face as Plagg moved around him, "Hurry up kid."</p><p>He hopped on one foot, trying to get his shoes on as he made his way towards the back of the closet, "I know, I know." He finished slipping his shoes on, grabbing a pair of dark sunglasses and putting them in the front pocket. He didn't know how long the distraction would last, and he needed to make the most of her sacrifice in keeping his father and Nathalie busy.</p><p>Plagg was smiling, "I'm proud of you Kitten."</p><p>Adrien beamed at him, genuinely happy to hear the normally grumpy kwami actually give him praise, "Thanks Plagg."</p><p>He ran to the window, throwing it open and scanning quickly, seeing a familiar red cap peeking just past the wall. A small flash of a mirror reflecting the light hit him and his smile spread to his eyes. He flashed the suns' reflection back at them with the sunglasses, and Alya came around the corner quickly with a rope around her shoulder. She gave him a thumbs up and he nodded. She twirled one end and shot it up to him, straight into his waiting hands.</p><p>He'd already moved the foosball table over in preparation for this, and tied the rope quickly around one of it's legs, still hearing the low mutterings going on in the foyer. Once he was sure it was tied tightly and wouldn't come undone, he took a deep breath.</p><p>Usually he jumped UP out of his window. He'd never scaled down it before. But, it was a risk he was willing to take. He carefully perched himself over the edge, and started scaling down the side of the house, beaming at Alya when his feet touched ground.</p><p>She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, his heart racing with adrenaline.</p><p>"Come on!" Nino's rushed whisper came from a few feet away, peering around the secret door he'd told them about in the brick wall. They moved quickly, Alya staying a step behind him as they approached, Nino letting them get out before shutting the secret door. It blended in so well, there was a reason no one had ever noticed it before.</p><p>Nino fist bumped him and they took off quickly, making him ask, "What about Marinette?"</p><p>"She's going to stall as long as possible. She'll meet us once we get clear." Alya reminded him, a smirk in her eyes, "No point in making a jailbreak if we get caught right outside Sunshine."</p><p>"You guys are the best, I'll never be able to thank you enough." He said sincerely as they ran, the mansion still looming at their retreating backs.</p><p>"No sweat my man." Nino said with a nod, "No way were we going to leave you hanging after being trapped in that hell for two weeks."</p><p>"Hell was preferable." He muttered.</p><p>Alya growled out, "Damn Lila and her obnoxious lies."</p><p>"I'm not even surprised Alya. I probably shouldn't have said anything at all,"</p><p>"No dude, what you did was beyond epic." Nino interrupted him quickly as they slowed down, taking the stairs down into the subway station. Alya had her hand on the wall as she tried to catch her breath.</p><p>"Really Adrien." Alya started, smiling at him proudly, "You stood up for Marinette and called Lila out on what would have ended up being a major lie about Marinette. I know Lila was jealous when you and Marinette started dating last year, but I didn't think she was hateful enough to go make up a story to your father about you bullying her."</p><p>"I can't believe your pops actually believed her." Nino grumbled.</p><p>"I told you guys my father doesn't know me anymore. When I turn eighteen next month, I'm done. The only reason I'm abiding by his rules is because I still live at the mansion." He glanced at his watch and told them, "We better get going or we'll be late."</p><p>They got on the subway and Alya's phone pinged, smiling instantly as she read the message, "Marinette's leaving the mansion right now. She says she's right behind us."</p><p>He sighed in relief, "Good. They didn't suspect,"</p><p>"No." Alya said excitedly, "She said everything went smoothly."</p><p>"I'm glad she got the internship at Gabriel, or this would never have worked." Adrien noted, leaning back against the door heavily. Nino nodded, "It would have been impossible. I can't believe he completely cut you off from the outside. Dude I would have died."</p><p>"Same." Alya muttered seriously.</p><p>"It wasn't so bad, he kept me busy with the usual 'lessons'. Everything was just at the mansion." He looked down embarrassed, "I missed you guys though. Being alone sucked."</p><p>Plagg wiggled in his pocket and he patted him gently to keep him calm.</p><p>They exited the subway, coming out just inside the Fifth Arrondissement near the Cardinal Lemoine.</p><p>As they hit the street, all three of them raised their fists into the air in triumph, "JAILBREAK!"</p><p>They started laughing, people on the street looking at them and shaking their heads, but the three teens didn't care. They rushed towards the large glass building a few streets down, barely reaching the front entrance of the botanical garden when they heard her voice, "GUYS!"</p><p>Instantly his world lit up and came back to life, the ocean of her eyes glittering as she waved happily, her smile warming every part of him despite the cool weather. He was rushing towards her in seconds, catching her by the waist as she jumped into his arms, peppering him with kisses.</p><p>He held her tighter, finally feeling her lips press against his and causing his heart to go wild.</p><p>Gently he set her down, smiling brightly and breathing heavily, "Hi purrincess."</p><p>She didn't even roll her eyes this time, just smiled brighter as she threw her arms around his middle, "Hi Kitty."</p><p>"You two make me sick!" Alya teased as they headed back towards their friends. "It's been a year, stop being so lovey dovey!"</p><p>"Never!" He yelled out, causing another round of laughter that filled him to the core with happiness.</p><p>It would only be a few more months until he could make this his normal, hanging out with two of his greatest friends, and having the love of his life at his side. Until then, he'd make as many jailbreaks as he had to without an ounce of regret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caught Sneaking Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He cleared the next rooftop with a flamboyant flip, landing gracefully before taking off again towards Montparnasse. He wasn't sure what his Lady wanted to talk about, but it sounded really important. The way her usual calm and steady voice shook in the message had sent his mind forward a mile a minute, every possible bad scenario playing out uncontrollably.</p><p>He'd spent the better part of the afternoon pacing his room after the fencing tournament, trying to make some sense of the afternoon in general. When he first arrived and found Ladybug in his room, he'd worried for a minute that maybe she'd figured out his identity, but then she mentioned something about his fanclub in Brazil.</p><p>In the moment he hadn't questioned it, opening the gift and seeing the beret stitched with little hearts. He could tell it was something handmade, but was of high quality to his surprise. Plagg had floated around in the beret for a while, wishing it was cheese instead, but the more he sat there and thought about it, the more something felt wrong. That was when he realized he'd never heard that he'd had a fanclub in Brazil. Looking it up, he realized he was right. He didn't have a fanclub in Brazil, which meant that for some reason, Ladybug had lied to him.</p><p>The question had come to his mind almost immediately, had Ladybug been the one to actually gift him the beret? Did she lie because she didn't want him to know it had come from her? But if that was true, and his heart fluttered happily at the thought of Ladybug making him something herself, it posed a more worrisome question. How did she know that Athanase was his fifth name? There were only a handful of people who actually knew that information, the majority being his friends at school. All because of Kim and his stupid dares during off-period a few weeks ago.</p><p>Not that he minded that his friends knew, but his heart had started to thunder as he realized that unless she'd found out by some incredibly off-handed way, Ladybug had to have overheard that particular conversation. And the only way she would have heard it, was if she was a student at Francois Dupont.</p><p>Plagg had immediately interrupted his train of thought, reminding him that he wasn't supposed to know Ladybug's identity. He'd stopped trying to ask questions, but when Plagg told him Ladybug had left Chat Noir a message, the questions started up again.</p><p>Thus the afternoon of pacing and subsequent leaving of the mansion far too early to meet up with her. He was too wound up to sit still, and even if he did arrive before her that was okay. He didn't mind waiting for her. He'd wait for her for a lifetime if he had to.</p><p>An idea popped into his head, maybe he could stop by Marinette's parents bakery and get them a couple of hot chocolates and a few snacks. He changed direction slightly, landing on the chimney just behind Marinette's balcony, when he stopped dead in his tracks. A small flash of familiar red magic was coming from her windows.</p><p>He peered around the chimney, watching Ladybug's head poking up just barely out of Marinette's skylight. She climbed up and was still carefully looking around, in a way that was familiar to him. He did the same thing before he jumped from the window at the mansion.</p><p>And it all clicked into place as he watched her yo-yo away.</p><p>There was no way he could be this lucky. Could he?</p><p>It all made so much sense, and he felt like an idiot at the same time. How many times had he called Marinette their everyday Ladybug already? She WAS Ladybug.</p><p>His feet started moving, the smile on his face never faltering. Marinette was his Lady. His Lady was the talented, amazingly kind, beautiful, kind of clumsy, sometimes a little nervous, brave and awe-inspiring Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p><p>He'd never felt himself move faster, reaching Montparnasse before he realized it. His heart still jumping around in his chest at the revelation. He glanced around, ready to hug her and tell her all over again just how much he really truly loved her, but she hadn't arrived yet.</p><p>He sat on the edge of Montparnasse to wait, happiness flowing out of him.</p><p>Until the rational part of his mind started to creep back in. Marinette was so nervous around him, and Ladybug had told him before that she was in love with another boy. Given the heart embroidered on the beret, he was almost sure that the boy she was talking about was him.</p><p>He let his head fall into his hands. Why had he never put it together before that her nerves could be caused by her having a crush on him? If he told her now what he knew, and explained how he caught her sneaking out, would her nervousness around him extend into her Ladybug self?</p><p>He didn't want their dynamic when they fought to change. They were already so in sync, and throwing off that balance while Hawkmoth was still out there wouldn't do them any good. He frowned. The last thing he wanted was her to get hurt because she was distracted worrying about him. He was already distracted enough trying to protect his Lady, now knowing that it was Marinette under the mask, he knew he was going to be twice as protective. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. She'd probably tell him to worry about himself instead of her. She was always upset when he threw himself in front of her during a fight.</p><p>The heavy sigh that escaped him didn't ease the tension in his body. Could he really do it? Could he act like he didn't know the truth?</p><p>Ugh, it was so frustrating!</p><p>He wanted to be with her though, more than anything. He wanted to hold her hand as they walked to class, and be able to bring her flowers just because he wanted to. He didn't want to have to hide his feelings for her. Maybe… maybe he could do it. Maybe he could keep the truth from her.</p><p>Chat Noir and Ladybug didn't have to change but, by some miracle if he played his cards right, Adrien and Marinette could. He could do it. He could make this work.</p><p>Staring at the setting sun with a small smile, it slipped out of him, "Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his Lady."</p><p>He heard her drop behind him, turning to face her as his smile widened. The words left him easily, "Hey bugaboo, so what was that sudden call for?"</p><p>There was a look of complete relief on her face as she told him, "I did it." She laid her head on his shoulder, and he knew he was making the right choice.</p><p>"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I'm perfectly fine with it." Her smile widened a little more and he smiled to himself when she didn't move. He laid his head against hers, promising himself that he would be exactly what she needed, in both halves of their lives.</p><p>Ladybug would always have her Chat Noir, and Marinette would always have Adrien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! More is coming soon so don't fret!</p><p>Leave a comment or review if you want! Au Revoir for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ladybug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! Melty Camembert Hearts!</p><p>A special thank you to JuliaFC who is beta-ing this project for me!</p><p>Also, I don't own the characters, just the plot! Enjoy another prompt day full of our favorite Sunshine child!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The breath wheezed out of him as the akumas whip around his body tightened, keeping his arms pinned uncomfortably to his sides. He tried to reason with her, "You don't have to," he groaned, "do this. I'm sure you are a nice girl,"</p><p>"I am a nice girl!" The akuma screamed, the black whip sparking with static and sending a shockwave of pain through him, forcing him to his knees. He tried to catch his breath, "I-I'm sorry that, I don't know who you are. I don't get, t-to meet a lot of my fans."</p><p>"I'm not just a fan, I love you! I love you and you started dating someone else!" She sent another shock of black static through the whip, causing him to scream.</p><p>"ADRIEN!"</p><p>He heard the akuma cry out in pain, the whip falling from around him as he started to slump over into a pair of familiar arms. "I've got you, just stay with me okay."</p><p>He felt her lifting him up with ease, trying to tell her as he fought the urge to pass out, "Th-The fanclub, bracelet, left hand. That, that's where the akuma is."</p><p>"Look at you handsome, doing half of my job for me." She said teasingly as she dropped onto a balcony that wasn't familiar at first glance.</p><p>Then he heard a familiar voice, "Ladybug? Oh hell, Adrien? What happened dude?!"</p><p>"A fanclub girl got akumatized. I guess she didn't like the news that Adrien had gotten a girlfriend." Ladybug correctly theorized, making him nod as Nino put an around his back to help him into the living room. "She was shocking him when I finally found them, so don't be surprised if he passes out soon."</p><p>"I'll watch him Ladybug. You can count on me dudette," Nino promised.</p><p>Ladybug smiled at them, "Stay safe you two." She yo-yoed away and Nino helped him sit on the couch, eliciting a groan from him as the lingering pain from the whip sharpened from the movement.</p><p>"Easy man," Nino whispered, telling him concernedly, "You going to be alright? You look like you are in a lot of pain."</p><p>Adrien nodded, putting his head back on the couch, "Once Ladybug does her cleanse, I'll be fine." He closed his eyes for a second, "The akuma wanted me to feel how much she was hurting."</p><p>"Sorry man. It's a good thing you kept her name a secret, otherwise the akuma would have gone after her too," Nino said heavily, mirroring his position on the couch. He only waited until the urge to lose consciousness faded and he forced himself up, Nino warning him, "That's not a good idea."</p><p>"I can't just let her fight alone." He groaned out, holding his stomach.</p><p>"All you are going to do is be in her way like that. If you don't want her to find out,"</p><p>"Then I HAVE to be there, and act like nothing is wrong." He interrupted, Plagg flying out of his shirt and into view with a scowl, "Headphones is right. Just stay here and rest."</p><p>Nino held up a fist to Plagg who fist bumped him instantly as they both glared at Adrien for trying to fight while barely being able to stand.</p><p>"She's my lady," he tried but Nino stopped him, "She is <em>Ladybug</em>. She's got this."</p><p>A swarm of magical red Ladybugs flew through the balcony window and surrounded him, taking away the pain in seconds before they disappeared.</p><p>Nino lifted a hand as if to prove his point, "See?"</p><p>Adrien visibly deflated, and called his transformation anyways, "Plagg Claws Out." He transformed and Nino frowned, "Where are you going?"</p><p>"To go apologize for being a lousy partner," he muttered, vaulting away before Nino could say anything else.</p><p>The second he hit the rooftops he opened his baton, video calling her. She answered right away, "Kitty," she said simply, pursing her lips.</p><p>He started instantly, "I'm so sorry Bug, I got tied up. By the time I was able to get free, I saw your little ladybugs doing their work. I am so sorry I wasn't there. I'm so so sorry."</p><p>Ladybug sighed but then smiled, "It's alright Kitty. I know you didn't do it on purpose, and it was a fast fight. I didn't even have to use my lucky charm."</p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good. I was worried."</p><p>"You are always worried," she said with a small laugh, and he heard her earrings beeping, "Gotta go Kitty. We'll still meet up for patrol tomorrow right?"</p><p>He smiled, "Right. I'll bring snacks to make it up to you."</p><p>"I'll hold you to it. Bug out." She gave him a small wave and then hung up. He headed towards the mansion, dropping into his room and letting his transformation fall. Plagg went straight for his cheese, ignoring how he threw himself face first in bed.</p><p>"This is the second time Plagg," he muttered from his pillow.</p><p>"I'm eating! Do you HAVE to have a break down right now?" Plagg griped.</p><p>"This is the second time I've been targeted by an akuma and wasn't able to help m'lady. I'm supposed to be there to protect her!" He groaned, flipping over just to pull the pillow back over his face.</p><p>"Apparently you do." Plagg sighed heavily, flying over to him and lifting the pillow slightly, "Look kid. It happens. The first time you were a gold statue, there was NOTHING you could do. This time, you were not only being held captive again, but you were close to passing out. You wouldn't have lasted two seconds in a fight."</p><p>"I should have transformed the second she left me at Nino's and gone right after her," Adrien muttered, disgusted at his own weakness. "Some boyfriend I am."</p><p>Plagg rolled his eyes, holding his tongue. This was one of the most ridiculous sets of circumstances he'd ever had with his holder. Adrien wasn't telling anyone who he was dating, because he was dating Ladybug. Even though they had been dating for a little over three months now, he had only just announced to his fans that he was in a relationship. Thus, today's akuma.</p><p>Of course, Ladybug still had no idea that Adrien was Chat Noir, and he didn't know that his girlfriend was sitting behind him in class everyday without her spots. They were still protecting their identities at least. Exploiting a loophole, as Adrien had put it.</p><p>He had to give it to Headphones though, when Chat Noir had dropped into that alley and de-transformed without realizing Nino was there, things could have gone worse. When Ladybug stumbled on them, looking for Chat Noir because of how badly he'd been hurt in the fight, Headphones had covered for Adrien instantly. If he hadn't, Ladybug would have figured out Chat Noir's identity that day too. Instead, a quick outburst about hiding there because Adrien was in love with Ladybug ended up working out in his oblivious Kittens favor. Now here they were, with Headphones in the know, Adrien dating his partner, and both of them still oblivious to the other half of their identities.</p><p>It was frustrating to no end.</p><p>After mopping for another hour, Nathalie finally came and collected the teen for dinner, reminding him about having school tomorrow. Later that night, as Adrien was getting ready for beg, he saw the familiar blur of red outside his window. He went over to it instantly, throwing it open and stepping back as Ladybug dropped in.</p><p>Her arms were around him the second she saw his face, "How are you doing, are you okay?"</p><p>His arms tightened around her, breathing her in. "I'm fine, mon coeur. The ladybugs took care of me."</p><p>Ladybug pulled back just far enough to look up at him, caressing his face. "She hurt you."</p><p>"She wanted me to know how she felt when she found out I had a girlfriend." He put his hand over hers where it was resting on his cheek, pulling it down to hold her hand at his neck as he told her strongly, "I'll take any pain they want to give me if it means having you here in my arms."</p><p>"That's not fair," she reminded him. "You shouldn't have to go through any of this at all."</p><p>"It comes with the territory unfortunately. I'm sorry you are having to deal with akumas because of it," he said, feeling his shoulders drop as he avoided her eyes. "I saw on the news that Chat Noir never showed."</p><p>"He got tied up," she defended him quickly. "It happens, and I handled it. Thanks to you knowing where the akuma was I didn't even have to use my lucky charm."</p><p>"Thankfully," he muttered, and Ladybug squeezed his hand.</p><p>"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm strong enough to handle an akuma."</p><p>"That's not it. I know how strong you are, but you are my girlfriend." He stared into her eyes, willing her to see it as much as hear it. "Ladybug, I love you. I don't want to lose you."</p><p>She smiled softly in that way that made his heart race. She leaned up and kissed him gently, whispering it happily, "And I love <em>you </em>Adrien Agreste. I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Ladybug stayed with him for a few hours, staying locked in each other's arms on the couch until she told him regrettably, "I better go. We have school in the morning."</p><p>He groaned, nuzzling into her neck, "No, don't leave me bug."</p><p>She giggled, "That handsome face won't stay pretty forever if you don't get some sleep."</p><p>He smirked sleepily, "You think I'm handsome?" She pushed his shoulder playfully, telling him teasing, "You better get that grin off your face mister model."</p><p>He chuckled, but it turned into a yawn, "Will I see you tomorrow?"</p><p>"Patrol tomorrow night," she reminded him as she stretched, "but maybe after if it's not too late."</p><p>"It's never too late for you to come see me," he whispered, standing and pulling her into a tight hug.</p><p>"Have a good night my prince." She whispered lovingly. He felt the warmth on his face, knowing he'd never get over hearing her call him that, "Have a good night mon coeur."</p><p>He pressed his lips to hers, running his hand down the fabric of her arm as her gloved hand felt up his neck and into the ends of his hair. They pulled away, smiling at each other with flushed faces before Ladybug took off out of the window and into the night.</p><p>…</p><p>He said it again, for what had to have been the tenth time today, "You guys I'm fine honestly. Ladybug's cleanse took all the pain away."</p><p>Lila leaned over his desk, far too close to his face to be comfortable, "I was <em>so</em> worried about you when I saw the news. I can't believe Ladybug took her time getting you out of there." She huffed, "And Chat Noir didn't even show. Some heroes."</p><p>Adrien felt the anger building in his throat, but behind him, Marinette sounded angrier, "They are people with their own lives Lila. Maybe they couldn't get away, or were tied up. The point is that she got there and everything was fine."</p><p>Lila rolled her eyes, "Sounds like excuses to me." She caught his eyes, and he hated the gleam he saw, "Maybe you should tell everyone who your mystery girl is. Depending on who it is, maybe it will stop more akumas from coming after you."</p><p>He reminded her, saying the same thing he told his class last week before the announcement came out, "The point of keeping her name a secret, is to keep HER safe. I don't want the media hounding her, and I don't want her to become a target either."</p><p>Lila said it sounding overjoyed, "You must love her a lot."</p><p>"More than you love yourself." He retorted instantly, watching with satisfaction as she flushed with a glare.</p><p>Her tone hardened, "If she even exists. Maybe this is all just a publicity stunt, as if you need more fame than you already have."</p><p>"It's not a publicity stunt." He snapped, keeping himself from yelling.</p><p>"Then tell us her name." Lila challenged, motioning around the classroom.</p><p>He stayed quiet and knew he couldn't say anything. Not only would no one believe him, but he'd be putting his lady in direct danger. He wasn't going to do that. Not even to save face.</p><p>"No." He said defeated, avoiding Lila's triumphant smile.</p><p>"I can't believe you'd stoop this low Adrien, lying about having a girlfriend to be blown up in the media. I thought you were a good person we could trust,"</p><p>"He's not lying." Marinette's voice came from behind him. He turned to her, seeing her usual kind bluebell eyes become fierce as she glared at Lila.</p><p>"Oh please," Lila started unamused, "You really think lying to cover for him,"</p><p>"It's not a lie." Marinette interrupted her, not an ounce of hesitation in her voice as she moved her gaze from Lila to him. He frowned at her, worried about what she was doing, but she smiled and put her hand out to him, "I'm sorry, I know it was my decision to keep quiet, but I'm not going to sit here and let her call you a liar."</p><p>"Marinette," he started, but her eyes shined. The words that left her stole his breath, "Yes my prince?"</p><p>His face warmed the same way it had last night, and she giggled, her laugh reaching his heart as he realized what she was doing. She was trusting him with her secret and put his hand in hers, trying not to cry, "You didn't have to do this."</p><p>"I wanted to. That's how much I love you Adrien." She promised. He lifted her hand, kissing her knuckles, "I love you too, my beautiful purrincess."</p><p>Her eyes widened and then she laughed, a teasing smirk dancing on her lips, "You think I'm beautiful?"</p><p>He grinned, repeating what she had said last night, "You better get that grin off your face right now."</p><p>"Or what mister model?" She teased.</p><p>Alya burst out into a fit of giggles, "I can't believe you two kept a secret like this right under our noses!"</p><p>Adrien smiled at Marinette, losing himself in the pull of her eyes, "Sometimes the closer you look, the less you see."</p><p>The bell chimed, signaling the end of their day. Lila stormed out, but the rest of their class congratulated them and promised not to say anything about them being together. When everyone left, Adrien pulled Marinette into his arms, "I can't believe you've been right here all this time."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I did want to tell you." She admitted, but he shook his head.</p><p>"No I understand, believe me I get it." He grinned at her, "Bugaboo."</p><p>She groaned, "Ugh, no, tell me you aren't going to start that."</p><p>He hummed, pretending to think about it, "Maybe I could persuade you to be okay with it."</p><p>"Never." She deadpanned.</p><p>He grinned, "Are you sure about that m'lady?" He kissed her forehead, noting the blush starting on her cheeks. "My purrincess." He kissed her cheek, "My bugaboo." He kissed her nose, hearing her breath stop. "Kitty,"</p><p>He kissed her on the lips, feeling her react immediately. He pulled away, letting his forehead rest against hers with a loving smile on his face, "My Ladybug."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! More is coming soon so don't fret!</p><p>Leave a comment or review if you want!^-^</p><p>Au Revoir for now! À demain!(See you tomorrow!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bro's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far! A big thank you to JuliaFC who is beta-ing this project for me!</p><p>I don't own the characters, just the plot! Here's my birthday gift(Even tho its my birthday, this is what I wanted to do and share the birthday joy so there^-^) to all of you! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Adrien kissed her, and kissed her again, and kissed her <em>again</em>, because well, he couldn't help himself. He wasn't even gone yet and he already missed her.</p><p>She giggled, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, "Kitty if you don't go, they are going to come up here to get you."</p><p>He pouted, "But bug, I want to spend the day with <em>you</em>." He nuzzled into her neck, letting a gentle purr rumble out of him, "They can go have fun without me."</p><p>"DUDE! HURRY UP!" Nino yelled, glaring up at the balcony where he was still wrapped up in his girlfriend's arms.</p><p>"Told you so." Marinette chided with an amused smirk. Her smile softened, her hand caressing his cheek, "I know you want to go. Go. It's not like you guys do this all the time."</p><p>He hummed in disappointment, pulling her closer, "It's been a long time since I've gone out without you."</p><p>"Exactly." Marinette said easily, tapping his nose lightly, "You deserve a day with the boys, and at least I know you had a good breakfast. I can't vouch for how the rest of the day is going to go."</p><p>He smiled slightly, "Full of things that would make Nathalie cringe no doubt."</p><p>"AGRESTE!" Kim called out annoyed, "I WILL GO UP THERE AND THROW YOU OVER THE RAIL!"</p><p>He growled and pulled a giggling Marinette with him so he could yell back down, "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! I'M TRYING TO SAY GOODBYE TO MY GIRLFRIEND!"</p><p>There was an instant chorus from Luka, Kim, Ivan, and Nino, "WELL, HURRY UP!"</p><p>Marinette untangled herself from his arms with another laugh, "Go already, before maman and papa scold the lot of you for yelling outside the bakery."</p><p>He pulled her back flush against his chest and kissed her passionately, knowing this was going to be the last time he was going to kiss her all day. When he finally found the will to pull away, they were both breathing heavily, a slight flush on their cheeks. He kissed her forehead one more time before telling her, "I love you, bugaboo."</p><p>She hummed happily, "I love you too Kitty. Have fun."</p><p>He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she saw his intent as his hand gripped the rail, "Adrien,"</p><p>He flipped over as she cried out his name, "ADRIEN! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!"</p><p>He laughed, letting himself fall to the round window covering just below him. He looked up and blew her a kiss before making his way down, using the ledges of the next two floors to drop safely onto the awning around the bakery. He jumped down with ease, telling the guys with a smirk, "Fast enough for you?"</p><p>Kim grabbed him into a quick headlock, "DUDE! That was epic! I'm impressed!"</p><p>"You're impressed by everything," Ivan joked, getting a laugh from Luka and Nino as Kim let him go and pouted.</p><p>Marinette called out to them quickly, "Oh guys! Adrien has a photoshoot tomorrow, so don't do anything stupid!"</p><p>Nino nudged Adrien's arm with a smirk, as Kim called up to her with a wicked grin, "Can't promise you that!"</p><p>"WON'T promise you that dudette!" Nino called out seconds after, him and Kim fist bumping with determined nods. Adrien inwardly cringed and jumped in delight at the time, getting the feeling today was going to be one of those days for bad decisions.</p><p>Luka shook his head and told her, "I'll make sure they don't go too far."</p><p>"You can't already rein us in Luka!" Kim complained. "We haven't even started yet!"</p><p>"Yeah, and if you go and mess up Adrien's face, Mister Agreste is going to come down hard on all of us. And Adrien will get the brunt of it. Remember what happened last time?" Luka reminded them evenly, waving up at Marinette one more time before starting to walk off.</p><p>The guys all waved to her one more time, Adrien blowing her a kiss before being tugged away so that he wouldn't make the climb back up her balcony.</p><p>Kim threw his hands in the air as he followed Luka, "How was I supposed to know that he'd get a nose-bleed?"</p><p>"You pushed him into the Trocadero stupid." Nino deadpanned.</p><p>"It wasn't a nose-bleed," Luka said with a hard glare at Kim, "You broke his nose."</p><p>He said it quickly, "Which fully healed and is fine. You can't even tell that I've ever had a broken nose."</p><p>Nino fidgeted nervously with his headphones, "Bro, but your pop's face when we took you home was scary."</p><p>He scoffed, "He wasn't worried about me. He was worried about the 3 weeks worth of photoshoots he was going to have to cancel." It left him happily, "Best 3 weeks of my life."</p><p>They all laughed at his comment. Kim turned around, walking backwards and saying it proudly, "And that is why, you are welcome."</p><p>"Let's just not go for a repeat event okay?" Adrien asked somewhat seriously.</p><p>Nino threw an arm around his shoulder, "Don't worry my man, today is going to be super chill."</p><p>A piercing wail filled the air, forcing them all to stop and cover their ears.</p><p>"Good going Nino." Ivan muttered.</p><p>"Hey don't blame me for the Hawkman being evil,." Nino said, crossing his arms. They felt the ground shaking underneath them and saw the giant akuma come into view.</p><p>"W-What the hell is that?!" Nino yelled shakily, Ivan shaking his head, "Giant spider, let's get out of here!"</p><p>They all turned and ran the other way, the spider spraying giant webs in random directions. Adrien looked back, watching the spider focused on a girl just in front of it. The spider's body shook, and his eyes widened as it turned into a giant snake. The girl screamed in terror and he stopped, Nino telling him firmly, "Adrien, don't!"</p><p>He ignored Ninio, turning back and running towards her as the snake lifted itself to full height. He picked her up and was still running when the snake struck, leaving a giant hole where they had just been. The first alley he found he set her down, feeling her shaking, "Are you okay?"</p><p>She nodded, barely able to get it out, "I-I hate snakes. They, they terrify me."</p><p>"Get somewhere safe all right?" he told her gently, watching as she wiped the tears from her eyes.</p><p>She ran to the other side of the alley, disappearing on the other block. Tikki flew into view with a small smile. "So much for probably not needing it."</p><p>He smiled. "That's what I get for saying it. You ready?" She nodded and he called it, glad that his Lady had suggested this, "Tikki, Spots on!"</p><p>Familiar red magic surrounded him as Tikki disappeared into the earrings. He smirked down at his Mister Bug form and opened the yo-yo, making sure the Miraculous were there.</p><p>With a snap of his wrist he took to the rooftops, finding that the giant snake had turned into a giant moth. It was changing shape based on people's fear. That was going to be interesting to deal with.</p><p>Mister Bug found Nino not too far away from where he had been, no doubt chasing after Adrien. Nino ducked into an alley, peering around the corner looking out of breath. He dropped down and Nino turned, his eyes going wide. "Chat.. Noir? Where's Ladybug?"</p><p>He smirked. "It's Mister Bug at the moment, but yes it's me. Ladybug's a little busy today so we swapped Miraculous just in case an akuma popped up." He reached into the yo-yo and pulled out the box. "Nino Lahiffe, I offer you the Miraculous of the Turtle. You will use the miraculous for the greater good. Will you help me? You must return the miraculous to me when the job is done."</p><p>Nino nodded instantly, taking the box from him. "Anything you need, Bug man." Wayzz appeared as the box opened, him and Nino doing their usual complicated fist bump before Nino transformed. Mister Bug fist bumped Carapace and told him, "I'm going to grab a few more friends, the akuma is changing based on the fear of the last person it saw, so be careful and try to get the streets clear until the rest of us get there."</p><p>Carapace nodded. "I got your back my man. You can count on me."</p><p>They separated quickly and thankfully, not too far away, he found Luka and Kim hiding behind a car. He whistled, both of them instantly turning to him in shock before they smirked at each other.</p><p>He motioned to the alley beneath him and they rushed over, entering the alley as he dropped down. "Hey guys."</p><p>"No Ladybug?" Luka asked.</p><p>"She's got some stuff going on today so we swapped miraculous," he explained simply, reaching into the yo-yo and pulling out two more boxes. "Normally I'd do this separately but since the Miracle Queen incident."</p><p>Kim and Luka nodded in understanding as he held the boxes out to them. "Luka Couffaine, Kim Chien Le. I offer you the Miraculous of the Snake and Monkey. You will use the miraculous for the greater good. Will you help me? You must return the miraculous to me when the job is done."</p><p>They took their respective boxes, saying quick greetings to their kwamis before transforming.</p><p>The three of them fist bumped quickly, taking the rooftops as he explained, "The akuma is transforming into the fear of the person it sees. Carapace is already clearing the streets, but I figure with more of us, it's going to have a hard time choosing its form. That may give us an advantage."</p><p>King Monkey smirked. "Well, the Chat isn't all brawn after all."</p><p>"Brawn <em>and</em> brains," Mister Bug said easily. "That's why m'lady loves me."</p><p>Viperion rolled his eyes, but had a soft smile on his face. "You shouldn't be so surprised. Chat Noir and Ladybug have been doing this for three years. He's bound to have picked up a thing or two."</p><p>"Thank you Viper," Mister Bug said proudly, finding a blur of green being thrown up into the air by a giant, angry red bee.</p><p>He threw the yo-yo and caught Carapace around the middle, stopping him from slamming face first into a building. Carapace looked up as he lowered him down and smirked., "Nice timing my man."</p><p>"I've got your back Cap,." Mister Bug said, smirking. Viperion and King Monkey dropped down next to Carapace, Viperion asking first, "Afraid of bee's huh?"</p><p>"Have you ever had a beehive crack open in front of you?" Carapace asked simply, dusting himself off.</p><p>King Monkey laughed once., "Ha! I'm not afraid of anything!" He ran forward towards the giant bee and the three of them shook their heads wearing identical expressions of exasperation., "Somehow," "I'm not even surprised." "That's the monkey for you I guess."</p><p>They watched carefully, spreading out as the angry red bee finally noticed King Monkey. Just like before, its body shook, and a giant porcelain doll with a cracked face took its place. A loud crying echoed around them and King Monkey took a step back., "I take it back, not cool!"</p><p>The heroes converged on the doll, its arms swinging wildly in an attempt to keep them away as it continued to cry out. Carapace threw his shield, knocking the doll back towards Viperion.</p><p>When the giant doll saw him, its body shook and Mister Bug called out to them, "Get ready!"</p><p>The akuma changed form completely, wrapping around Viperion and encasing him in a giant box of water. The heroes understood instantly, seeing the pure panic on Viperions face. He had a fear of drowning.</p><p>Carapace starteding slamming his shield into the glass box, calling out to him, "VIPER! WE'LL GET YOU OUT!"</p><p>King Monkey was slamming his staff into the box too., "Just hang on!"</p><p>Mister Bug called it in a panic, "Lucky Charm!" The lucky charm fell into his hand and he frowned., "A skull and crossbones pin?"</p><p>Carapace was still slamming the shield into the box, Viperion pointing to his lyre and shaking his head. The breathing apparatus built into his weapon wasn't working. King Monkey told him breathing heavily, "A pin, isn't going, to help, get Viperion, out!"</p><p>"We could use a cataclysm right about now!" Carapace suggested.</p><p>Mister Bug looked around wildly, trying to come up with a solution when he saw Ivan peering around a car. The idea hit him instantly. He told the guys, "Keep trying! I'll be right back!"</p><p>"DUDE!" Carapace protested, but Mister Bug was already taking off towards Ivan, sliding to a stop in front of him., "Hey, you are Ivan Bruel right? I think, I think I could use your help."</p><p>Ivan swallowed hard, "Are, are you sure? I mean, I, I want to help but,"</p><p>He opened the yo-yo one more time and pulled out a miraculous he didn't think he was going to use at all. "If you're willing to try, I'm willing to give you a chance. Ivan Bruel, I offer you the Miraculous of the Bull. You will use it for the greater good. Will you help us? You must return the miraculous to me when the job is done."</p><p>Ivan stared at the box in wonder, nodding. "I'll try." He took the box, opening it to reveal a blue kwami with slightly curved light blue horns. The kwami looked at Ivan in appreciation. "You have a kind heart, what is your name?"</p><p>"Ivan."</p><p>The kwami nodded. "I am Stompp, the kwami of Perseverance. I will help you overcome any obstacle in your path. Your power is called Rage, and is focused in your hands. To transform, you need only say the words, Stompp, rear your head."</p><p>Ivan nodded, slipping on the nose ring before saying the words, "Stompp, rear your head!"</p><p>A flash of blue magic spiraled around Ivan. Curled horns similar to Stompp's appeared on his head, along with a deep blue mask that covered the entire upper half of his face. The suit was navy blue with gray accents running down his sides. His gloves were the same gray, but had three black spots in a row from his knuckles to his wrist where the spots were the smallest. He was kind of intimidating, actually.</p><p>Mister Bug pointed towards the cage of water. "Think you can break through that?"</p><p>He nodded. "Leave it to Manticore, Mister Bug."</p><p>Mister Bug smirked as they ran over to the cage of water, telling the guys, "Get back!"</p><p>Manticore slammed his fists together, the first of the black spots starting to glow red. He slammed them against each other a second time, the second black dot turning red. The third time as the black spot turned red, Manticore called it loudly, "RAGE!"</p><p>The spots converged at his knuckles, and the guys jumped back watching wide-eyed as Manticore slammed his right fist into the glass cage. There was a triumphant sound of cracking, before water seeped through the cracks and exploded, spilling a sputtering Viperion out onto the street.</p><p>His earrings beeped their first warning and he told them, "We have to wrap this up quick, guys."</p><p>Viperion was still sputtering, trying to get the rest of the water out of him as Carapace helped him stand. "We-We're ready."</p><p>The broken glass began to converge back into a single piece, shaking in the air as Ladybug appeared before them.</p><p>His heart sunk, knowing almost by instinct what was going to happen. He threw the yo-yo, watching as Ladybug shot him a wicked smirk. "You really think you are good enough to defeat me, bugaboy?"</p><p>She let out a short, unamused laugh. "You are nothing. Nothing but a waste of space. You can't do anything on your own. Look at you, wearing the spots and thinking you could actually win? You already used your lucky charm, you can't stop me, mangy alley cat!"</p><p>"That's why he has us!" Carapace said loudly.</p><p>"Yeah! His bros have his back!" King Monkey yelled with a sharp nod.</p><p>Manticore put a hand on his shoulder in assurance, nodding once. Viperion stood at his side, the soft sound of click reaching their ears before he said it, "Maybe alone he wouldn't be able to stop you. But he's not alone."</p><p>The five of them converged on her at once, but true to Ladybug form, she was formidable and easily kept them all at bay. Ladybug kept taunting them as she pushed each of them back time and time again. "These are the people you trusted to help you? You are all pathetic!"</p><p>Viperion yelled out suddenly, "JUMP BACK!"</p><p>They all moved, missing the wide swing of her yo-yo that would have put them all on the ground. King Monkey called it the second he landed, "Uproar!"</p><p>A rubber duck fell into his hand and Mister Bug told Carapace, "Get ready to trap him."</p><p>Ladybug looked straight at King Monkey, but it was too late. The rubber duck hit her stomach and her form began to shift uncontrollably. She cried out, but Carapace called the shell-ter. It's green dome trapping the out of control power. A guy whose entire body was shaded grey appeared as the power dimmed, kneeling on the ground. Mister Bug walked over, seeing the purple leather band around his wrist. He pulled it off and tore it in half, watching the akuma appear.</p><p>He captured it quickly. "No more evil-doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"</p><p>He pressed the top of the yo-yo and watched the white butterfly floating into the air. "Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Mister Bug!"</p><p>The little ladybugs did their job, and the guys moved together in a circle. "Pound it!"</p><p>His earrings beeped another warning and he told them, "You guys are the best. Best miraculous bros' day ever!"</p><p>"Couldn't have said it better myself," King Monkey said happily.</p><p>"That was legit," Carapace said. Viperion nodded. "Couldn't have asked for better friends to have my back."</p><p>"You did great out there Manticore," Mister Bug told him.</p><p>Manticore gave them a shy smile. "I'll be here to help anytime you need me."</p><p>Mister Bug nodded. "Count on it. Let's get out of here guys. Viperion," Viperion cut him off with a knowing smile. "I'll meet up with you in a minute, let me check on the akuma victim. I have the longest time left anyways."</p><p>The others moved to a more discreet location, Mister Bug staying hidden while the others moved to de-transform away from one another. Once Tikki was ready, he transformed one more time just to pick up and put away the other miraculous. The minute he dropped his transformation again, his phone started to ring.</p><p>"Hey Nino," he said sheepishly.</p><p>"Bro, where have you been! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Nino yelled, other concerned voices coming through.</p><p>"I was trying to stay away from that akuma. Where are you guys?" he asked, heading towards where he'd seen them last. As he rounded a corner, he saw them searching for him and hung up.</p><p>Kim said it tiredly, "Hey guys, maybe we should just have a monster movie marathon or something."</p><p>"And just order pizza," Ivan suggested.</p><p>Nino nodded. "You know, I think that sounds like a great idea."</p><p>Adrien instantly agreed, feeling tired after that fight himself. They made their way to Nino's, settling themselves in different places on the floor and couch when they arrived. By the time the pizza got there, all five of them were fast asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! More is coming soon so don't fret!</p><p>Feel free to leave a comment or review if you want!^-^</p><p>Au Revoir for now! À demain! (See you tomorrow!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chat-astrophic Fail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the comments and kudos! Melty Camembert Hearts!</p><p>I don't own the characters guys - kill my dreams why don't you? - just the plot! Enjoy!^-^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chat go!" Ladybug cried out, "You only have 2 pads left!"</p><p>"I'm not leaving you!" He responded, rushing towards the akuma and sliding under the staff as it took a swing at him. He blocked the staff as it came towards his face. He kicked up, knocking the akuma into the air. Ladybug finally managed to wrap her yoyo around the akuma and pull him to her, grabbing the glasses off his face and cracking them in half.</p><p>He had never seen her purify and cleanse an akuma so fast. In the same second he held out his fist for their usual 'pound it', his ring began to beep wildly. She grabbed his wrist as she said it, "Pound it later we have to move!"</p><p>She wrapped her arm around his waist before he could protest and was yoyo-ing them onto the rooftops and out of sight.</p><p>"Come on, come on somewhere," Ladybug was muttering under her breath, but he told her hurriedly, "M'lady I'm not going to make it."</p><p>"Don't say that!" She scolded him, eyeing a chimney that would be perfect. The rapid beeping of his ring pushed her faster. She landed with Chat Noir right in front of the chimney, turning to grab him and throw him behind it when a giant flash of green light fell over him.</p><p>Her eyes refused to close as they locked onto a pair of familiar, beautifully green set of eyes that she wouldn't mistake even if she was blind.</p><p>"Adrien." She whispered, her hands dropping from where she had gripped his arms and going straight to her mouth. The building tears in her eyes fell as she stared at him, watching him shuffle uncomfortably. His hand went to the back of his neck as he turned away from her.</p><p>"You're, upset that it's me… aren't you?" He asked shyly, his voice trembling, not able to hide the disappointment.</p><p>"No." Ladybug said stronger, putting her hand on his arm. She pulled him lightly to face her, smiling despite the tears in her eyes, "How could I be upset that my crazy and reckless, protective and brave Kitty," her hand reached for his face slowly, caressing his cheek before rubbing her thumb there softly, "is also the kindest, smartest, most caring and big-hearted guy I've ever known?"</p><p>He felt the warmth flood his cheeks, asking shocked, "You, you know me?"</p><p>She chuckled slightly, "Of course I know you. You are Chat Noir, my dearest and most precious best friend who has been fighting at my side for two years." She saw the light in his eyes dim as he looked down, but she told him lovingly, "<em>And</em>, you are Adrien Agreste. The most hardworking sixteen year old I've ever met. Between fencing and chinese, making straight A's, modeling, on top of moonlighting as a hero of Paris," she reached for his hand, holding it tightly, "I don't know how you do it."</p><p>"You make it easier m'lady." He admitted, "You always have. You are always there when I feel like giving up."</p><p>She smiled but he could tell that she was sad, "I wish you felt that way about both sides of me."</p><p>"Bug," he lifted her face up to his, "no matter who you are underneath the mask. It's not going to change how I feel. From day one you showed me how strong and confident you can be, but I've also seen the girl underneath who carries the weight of the world on her shoulders and thinks she has to do it alone." He smiled at her, "I know you aren't perfect, clumsy girl," he teased, seeing her smile, "but you are perfect to me because you are you."</p><p>Her lips met his, sending a spark of pure joy straight through him. It was gentle and full of love, and as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, her hands moved to the end of his hair. The moment was almost perfect.</p><p>He let his forehead rest against hers, "I love you m'lady. Please believe that."</p><p>"I love you too Kitty." She said happily.</p><p>"What about, the other boy?" He asked, hating himself for asking.</p><p>She giggled, tapping his nose, "I was talking about you, you crazy cat. From the moment you gave me your umbrella when I started to see the boy behind the smile, to the lucky charm you made me for my birthday that made me fall in love with you more than I already was."</p><p>His eyes widened, his hands flying to her face so that he could stare into her eyes, "M-Marinette?"</p><p>She looked down, even though he wouldn't let her go, "I know, I'm not what you expected,"</p><p>He kissed her again, longer this time as his feelings threatened to consume him. She had no idea. There was no way she could understand just how absolutely happy he was in this moment.</p><p>He lifted her up and spun her around, causing her to laugh as she grabbed onto him, "Adrien!"</p><p>"I love you. I love YOU!" He shouted, "The most talented designer, most beautiful, most courageous, most kind and caring girl I've been falling in love with is the girl who already has my heart." He rested his head on her stomach as he held her in the air, "Black Cat's aren't supposed to be this lucky."</p><p>She giggled, rubbing the hair on the back of his head, "You are the only one who thinks that mon coeur."</p><p>He set her back down and pointed it out, "You do realize that we have been in love with each other for two years without the other one knowing. What does that make it," he thought about it for a second, "a love, square? Tell me that's not ridiculous."</p><p>They started to laugh as the reality of their situation sank in, Ladybug finally getting it out through her laughter, "Well, you aren't wrong."</p><p>"Ughh, okay, okay, I've been quiet long enough and let you have your moment. PLEASE, can you feed me before I fade out of existence?"</p><p>Adrien rolled his eyes, "With all the camembert you've shoveled into that tiny body, it would be a millennia before you died of starvation." He started diggin through his pockets, realizing it as he checked the pockets of his overshirt too.</p><p>Plagg eyed him hard, "You didn't."</p><p>Adrien continued to pat himself down, "No, no I have to have some on me."</p><p>Ladybug frowned as Plagg groaned, pulling on his face in agony, "You did! You didn't bring any extra cheese! Why do you hate me!?"</p><p>He started to slowly float to the ground, but Adrien caught him easily, "I don't hate you Plagg. Maybe if you didn't eat every piece of camembert in sight, you'd have some left."</p><p>Ladybug offered it quickly, "I should have extra cookies in my purse,"</p><p>Plagg covered his face dramatically, "The horror."</p><p>Adrien stared down at the kwami sternly but told Ladybug softly, "Don't worry about him. He can wait until we get back to the mansion."</p><p>"Care for a lift from the Ladybug Express?" She asked with a flourished boy, making Adrien blush, "Are you sure?"</p><p>Her earrings began to beep out in warning and she said it quickly, "Yeah of course, but we better make this quick."</p><p>Ladybug picked him up and headed towards the mansion, dropping into his room with only two spots to spare. She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist as his heart raced inside his chest, "M'lady, Marinette, will you, will you go out with me?"</p><p>Her eyes shined brighter than the setting sun, "I thought you'd never ask."</p><p>Ladybug kissed him lightly, "See you tomorrow. Good night Adrien."</p><p>He smiled lovingly after her as she disappeared out of his room, "Good night m'lady."</p><p>…</p><p>"Marinette!" He called out to her happily, closing the distance to her in seconds. He hugged her tightly, planting a kiss on her forehead, "Good morning purrincess."</p><p>"You should at least TRY to keep it down Kitty." She whispered, despite the bright smile on her face.</p><p>"Hey, I know how to keep a secret, bugaboo." He said leaning into her, watching the way her nose crinkled as she pushed him back with a finger, "This is going to become a regular thing with you isn't it?"</p><p>"I have no idea what you could paw-sibly mean." He said with a grin. He took her hand, watching the blush spread across her cheeks as they walked into school. Heads turned from every direction, hushed whispers starting as they walked past. He had already prepared himself for it, for the attention he was going to get for having a girlfriend. But there was nothing that could ruin this day, this moment with her. Nothing.</p><p>"Agreste, you have MAJOR explaining to do."</p><p>He quickly turned at the familiar hard tone, her amber eyes locked on his as she approached them with a purpose in her step. "And what do you think you are doing holding Marinette's hand?"</p><p>He said it easily, "I thought it would be obvious Alya. Marinette and I are dating now, so I'm walking her to class."</p><p>Alya's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, and he noticed for some reason that there were a lot of people stopping to listen.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Are you sure about that?" Alya asked, flipping through her phone.</p><p>"What is going on?" He asked worriedly, "I thought you of all people would be thrilled."</p><p>"I would have been if I hadn't seen this!" She raised her phone up to his face, his heart falling to his stomach as Marinette let out a small gasp next to him.</p><p>It was a picture of him, holding up Ladybug by her legs as she leaned down, kissing him. There was no doubt in his mind that this picture had been taken yesterday, and there was no mistaking that it was him in the picture with Ladybug.</p><p>They were totally screwed.</p><p>His face flamed as he struggled to find a reason, any reason to explain the picture, and Alya looked like she was ready to murder him when he stayed silent for too long, "Now before you go and rip my girls heart out, maybe you should end your secret relationship with Ladybug!"</p><p>"It's not a secret!" He said instantly, trying to defend himself.</p><p>"It sure isn't public!" Alya yelled back, "And you sure as hell didn't tell any of us!" She walked up to Marinette and hooked her arm around hers, pulling her away from him, "You stay away from her."</p><p>Marinette tried to pull her arm out of Alya's, "Alya, it's,"</p><p>"Don't you dare say it's okay! This picture was taken yesterday, YESTERDAY! And now he wants to walk in here holding your hand like he isn't' doing anything wrong?!" Alya shook her head, "No. Not happening."</p><p>"At least let me try to explain," he tried, seeing Marinette struggling to come up with a solution too.</p><p>He couldn't believe they had let this happen. They had always been careful, and Ladybug had specifically picked a rooftop where they wouldn't be seen or overhead, so where did the picture even come from?</p><p>"There is nothing to explain. A picture is worth a thousand words." Alya shot at him.</p><p>It came out of him angrily before he could stop himself, "You've been hanging around with Lila too much if you aren't even going to give your friends the benefit of the doubt before accusing them of something."</p><p>Alya's eyes narrowed, "How dare you."</p><p>"Alya stop." Marinette said quickly, finally managing to pull her arm free and moving back to him. He took her hand instantly, watching Alya's anger flare in her eyes.</p><p>"Adrien was at my house last night, asking me to go out with him. There is no way that's really him in the picture. Did you stop to consider that maybe it was photoshopped?" She asked calmly, squeezing his hand.</p><p>God he loved this girl and her brilliant mind.</p><p>Alya's hands were shaking at her sides, "There is no way this picture was photoshopped Marinette, the lines are too clean. There was an akuma yesterday, he may have asked you to go out with him last night, but before that he was kissing Ladybug!"</p><p>Marinette wasn't deterred, "It's impossible Alya because I was with him through the entire akuma attack. You can ask my parents, I never left my room."</p><p>She glanced at him and he added it instantly, "I had snuck out of the mansion before the akuma attack started, because I wanted to talk to her. Her parents didn't know I was there but we were together during the entire akuma attack," which is not a lie - he thought. "I swear."</p><p>Alya stayed quiet, looking between them sternly with her reporter eyes before finally relenting with a heavy sigh, "Okay, I believe you. You better do something about that Ladybug picture Adrien. It's already all over the news."</p><p>"I will." He promised, Marinette adding it somewhat offended, "And Alya, maybe next time ask before accusing? You know Adrien isn't that kind of person."</p><p>Alya actually started to look embarrassed, "I know, but when I saw you guys outside I had just seen the picture and it didn't make sense."</p><p>"Well, let's discredit the picture right now." He suggested, watching as Marinette raised her eyebrow, "How?"</p><p>"Alya?" He looked at her and she pulled up her camera with a small smirk. He turned Marinette so she was facing him, a blush on her cheeks, "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Showing everyone where my heart is." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her in front of everyone, only feeling her tense up for a second before she started to relax, melting into the kiss. Alya cleared her throat and they pulled apart, seeing a full smirk on her face.</p><p>"Yeah, can't deny that." She teased, asking Adrien, "I take it you have a caption in mind?"</p><p>"Did I forget to mention that I have a girlfriend, who is NOT Ladybug?" He said grinning, Alya letting out a small laugh as she typed and added it with a wicked grin, "#LadybugIsOutOfMyLeagueAnyways, #SoIsMyGirlfriendButSheIsMine."</p><p>He laughed, "Do it." Marinette hit his arm lightly but he smiled at her, "What, it's true. Why do you think it took me so long to ask you out?"</p><p>"You can't try to tell me that I intimidated you Adrien. I mean, do you even see yourself?" Marinette asked, motioning lazily to all of him.</p><p>"Says the dark haired beauty who has designed two album covers for Jagged Stone, won four of my father's contests, got invited to go to New York with Audrey Bourgeois, AND has started making commissions for all the amazing work you do." He tapped the end of her nose the way she always did to him, getting a satisfactory blush out of her, "You're the one who doesn't see yourself clearly."</p><p>Most of the people who had stopped to watch began to scatter, but as they made their way to class, Marinette kept him back slightly.</p><p>Her voice was hushed, "I have an idea to discredit the picture from the masked side, think you can sneak away during lunch?"</p><p>He nodded, "Absolutely. Bug I thought I was going to have a heart attack."</p><p>"Me too, that was almost,"</p><p>"A chat-astrophic fail." He said seriously, watching her hand go up to her face, "Always with the puns at the worst time."</p><p>"You have to admit, that's the level we were just at." He whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was able to see us."</p><p>"No, me either. It's not your fault. We were both caught off guard." Both of them let out heavy sighs before smiling at each other.</p><p>"We'll make it right." Marinette said confidently.</p><p>He held up his fist with a smile, "We always do."</p><p>She tapped her fist against his and they walked the rest of the way to class, promising themselves that this was the last near 'chat-astrophic fail' they'd ever have.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! More is coming soon so don't fret!</p><p>Leave a comment or review if you want! I love hearing from you guys!</p><p>Au Revoir for now! À demain!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Afternoon Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the comments and kudos so far! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the stories^-^ Melty Camembert Hearts!</p><p>A special thank you to JuliaFC who is beta-ing this project for me! Lots of Love!</p><p>I don't own the characters - in case you forgot (*sigh...sad face) - just the plot! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You don't have to be so smug about it," he muttered, wincing as the cool lotion hit his shoulders.</p><p>He could practically hear the smirk in her voice. "I didn't say anything."</p><p>"You didn't have to, I can see it all over your face " he grumbled.</p><p>She laughed. "You are practically face down in your pillows, you can't even see me from there." She shifted her weight slightly as she moved down, sitting on his upper thighs before gently rubbing the cool lotion onto his sunburned back.</p><p>"I can hear it. You are dying to say it, I know it," he pressed, turning a little more so that he could see the smirk extend into her eyes.</p><p>"Nope," she said, still grinning.</p><p>"You're a terrible liar bug," he teased, even though he was waiting for the moment when she wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore.</p><p>She didn't last another five seconds. "You're the one who decided to change up the photoshoot. Yes, fake rain added a great element, and your ridiculously adorable pun loving self got a kick out of the playing off the words, 'Summer Reigns'."</p><p>He smirked at that and she poked his back seeing it, making him hiss, "Ow! BUUUUG!"</p><p>"And weren't you the one who was adamant that you were enjoying your time in the afternoon sun?" she pushed with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"I <em>was</em> enjoying the afternoon sun. It was nice out. I wanted to curl up into a ball and soak up the sun and,"</p><p>"You are <em>sunburned</em> because you were so busy having fun in the rain machine that you didn't let them reapply sunscreen!" she scolded, "I told you before I left to make sure not to forget that with the water addition you were going to have to reapply every thirty minutes or so, and you didn't." She poked his back again and he flinched as she said it, "Now look at you, Kitty."</p><p>She moved off his legs and sat next to him as he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck before pulling away as the pain flared from the sunburn.</p><p>"How mad is my father?" he asked a little worried.</p><p>"Livid, but the photos came out amazing so he's going to let it go this time." She stared at his muscled chest, placing her hand gently over his heart before letting it slowly fall and follow the contours of his well defined muscles. Fighting akumas and sentimonsters the past few years had indeed taken its toll on the both of them, but she wasn't going to complain about the end result.</p><p>"You're so handsome Kitty," she said softly, running her hand back up his chest. His heart was beating frantically against her hand, and she smiled when she saw the blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"Why do you look so surprised? You know you are handsome, you dork," she teased.</p><p>"But it means something when it's coming from you," he explained, lifting her hand from his chest and kissing it. "And for the record, I don't hold a candle to you."</p><p>"Flirt," she muttered, but felt the warmth spread on her face.</p><p>"Only with you m'lady," he said with a wink.</p><p>"I'm going to poke your back again," she threatened, making him laugh.</p><p>"I didn't even do anything wrong."</p><p>"Your sunburn would suggest otherwise," she reminded him.</p><p>He smiled. "Blame the cat side of me for wanting to bask in the afternoon sun."</p><p>"Yeah, I think it was more of the Adrien-being-a-child side of you that wanted to play in the rain machine," she corrected. He pouted and she leaned in, giving him a soft kiss that made his smile reach his beautiful green eyes. "I'm glad you had fun though. You deserved it."</p><p>He kissed her nose, telling her sincerely, "Thanks bug. Next time I'll be more careful. Purromise."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! More is coming soon so don't fret!</p><p>Leave a comment or review if you want!^-^</p><p>Au Revoir for now! À demain!(See you tomorrow!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bluebell Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the comments and kudos so far! You guys are the best! Melty Camembert Hearts! This one got a little angsty but has a happy ending!</p><p>And a SPECIAL thank you to JuliaFC for being an amazing beta extraordinaire! ^-^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There she was, the beautiful girl whose figure was cast deep in shadow while the light of the setting sun kept the darkness at bay around him. The luscious trees around them swayed in the warm breeze, but it didn't seem to touch her. That slightly worn, grassy path between them was clear, without any obstacles to stop him from reaching her. And yet, he knew that he'd never bridge the gap. His heart twisted in pain, his throat tightening as the painful cry threatened to escape.</p><p>He clamped his mouth shut so hard his teeth clicked together with a hard snap. He refused to let it out. Screaming wouldn't help. It wouldn't do anything except cause this beautiful place to change.</p><p>She lifted a hand towards him in silence, and his body jolted as he fought back the urge to run to her. He wanted to. He wanted to take her hand after all this time. His hand clenched into a fist as it burned, aching for her touch.</p><p>No. He wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to succumb to the emotions bubbling to the surface. Not this time. He was stronger than this. He would stay rooted to this spot. There was no reason to torture himself this way. It was impossible to reach her.</p><p>
  <em>Adrien.</em>
</p><p>Her soft voice echoed within the depths of his soul, causing every hair on his body to stand on end all at once. He shuddered, his breath coming out in short pants.</p><p>"Please, please don't," he begged. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't keep doing this, knowing what the end result would be.</p><p>
  <em>Adrien. Please.</em>
</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut, he looked away from the beautiful girl hidden in the shadows; the girl he had been chasing for far too long.</p><p>His voice shook as it fell to a pained whisper. "Please."</p><p>
  <em>Help me, help me Kitty, please!</em>
</p><p>His eyes snapped open and his body moved on its own, taking off at a full sprint towards her. He ran as fast as he could, and then ran faster still, feeling the gnawing ache in his stomach grow, as some conscious part of his mind reminded him - <em>You'll never reach her. You'll never reach her, no matter how fast you run. Even if you run until your legs give out, even if you run until you lose the last of the very breath in your lungs. You'll never reach her. You'll never reach her in time.</em></p><p>Anger ignited deep inside of him, but the familiar sting bit into the back of his eyes as they filled with tears.</p><p>He would reach her this time. He would. He wouldn't stop until he felt her hand in his, until he could wrap his arms around her and hear her heart beating. He needed to see her eyes shining at him again. Nothing would stop him. He refused to give up.</p><p>He was Chat Noir. He would <em>never</em> give up on saving his lady.</p><p>Her hand was still reaching towards him, but the distance refused to close. "Please, tell me how to reach you!"</p><p>His breath started coming harder, his legs burning from overuse, but he didn't stop. He wouldn't. He reached towards her, stretching as far as he could go in vain.</p><p>A glistening tear fell down her cheek, and he pushed himself harder, straining his muscles past their limits. His head started shaking against his will, begging them to stay quiet, begging for it to be different this time.</p><p>But the echoes of the hollow, disappointed voices started their torment anyways.</p><p>
  <em>You failed Chat Noir. You failed. You failed. You failed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You failed your city... failed your city.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You failed your friends… failed your friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You failed yourself… failed yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You failed her.</em>
</p><p>"NO!" he screamed with all his might, feeling sharp nails rake up his throat as it tore out of him. Tears streaming from his eyes as a harsh, heated wind rushed past him. In an instant the world began to crumble, the grass beneath his feet turning to ash with every hurried step. The trees began to wither, leaving barren, twisted branches to cast menacing shadows between him, and the beautiful girl he was so desperate to reach.</p><p>"Ladybug… LADYBUG!" he cried, her unmoving figure still reaching out for him as she was pulled further away. "Don't leave me, please, please don't leave me!"</p><p>Something sharp snapped against his ankle, tugging him back painfully. "NO!" He yanked his ankle free from the unforgiving grip. He was losing her. He was going to lose her all over again.</p><p>A dark shadow snatched his wrist painfully, pulling him back further as he fought against its hold. "You won't stop me! Nothing will stop me from getting back to her, nothing!"</p><p>
  <em>Adrien. </em>
</p><p>He growled out, pulling his wrist free.</p><p>
  <em>Adrien.</em>
</p><p>Pain tore through his middle without warning, dropping him to his knees as he curled into himself. He sputtered, feeling his mouth fill with something metallic. He coughed, watching the ashen ground become stained with red. His body shook, the pain unlike anything he'd ever felt. It always came. How many times had this happened? A hundred times… a thousand? He had no way of knowing.</p><p>"M'lady… I need you. Please, I can't live without you." He tried to push himself up, feeling a pressure on his back weighing him down. The pain flared but he didn't care. He wouldn't give up this time. He would go to her. He would reach her, even if it was the last thing he ever did.</p><p>His shaking legs would barely hold him up as he grabbed at his middle, sticky warmth flowing past his fingers.</p><p>He took a step, and his vision began to blur. His other hand flew to his face, hating himself for his weakness. "Damn it… body… don't… give up."</p><p>"ADRIEN!" Her voice screamed in horror from behind him.</p><p>"M-Marinette?" He turned, a new wave of pain drilling into him, threatening to drag him down as she raced across the ruined landscape towards him. His knees started to give out, refusing to hold him up anymore. Her face blurred out of focus seconds before her body collided with his, and kept him from falling.</p><p>"I've got you. I've got you." She sobbed, her body racked through with shakes as she held him up. "I made it. I made it. I wasn't too late." Her arms tightened around him. Bluebell eyes, who belonged to the girl he loved, locked on his… and the pain in his body began to fade. A brilliant red light wrapped around them when she buried her face into his chest, a light that was more than familiar to him.</p><p>His vision began to clear, the pressure fading from around him as she said it through her tears, "Stupid cat, you stupid, stupid cat. You can't leave me, understand? You can't. I won't let you. Please, please…" She started to look up at him. "Open your eyes."</p><p>There was a blinding flash of white, and he felt something warm hit his cheek. Her voice was a broken whisper. "Please you stupid cat. Please open your eyes."</p><p>He forced his eyes open, but everything was hazy again. He tried to speak, his voice catching inside his dry throat and coming out raspy. "M'lady?"</p><p>He blinked a few times, her beautiful bluebell eyes were the first thing he saw staring down at him as tears streamed down her face. "CHAT!"</p><p>He was barely pushing himself up from the ground when she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. "You stupid, stupid cat! You're so stupid!"</p><p>The memories all rushed back to him at once. Hawkmoth piercing him straight through his middle with his cane. The tightness around his throat from Hawkmoths merciless grip before being thrown to the side. He opened his clawed hand slowly, seeing the Butterfly Miraculous that he'd been aiming for. She held him tighter and he instantly wrapped her in his arms, telling her instantly, "I'm okay now bug."</p><p>"You, you nearly, d-died, you reckless, ridiculous," she barely managed to get it out, but he soothed her gently.</p><p>"I'm here bug, I'm right here…. You got to me in time, I'll never leave you," he promised.</p><p>She pulled away, eyes still glistening as she took his face in her gloved hands. "You will never, ever do that again."</p><p>"Hawkmoth would have killed you, and I wasn't going to let that happen," he said sternly, staring into the bluebell eyes he had fallen in love with so long ago, the bluebell eyes that had saved him from his torment, and seeing how much pain she was still in. He put his hands over hers, drawing them from his face and smiling softly. "And we stopped him. He'll never be able to hurt either of us ever again."</p><p>A choked sob left her. "I almost lost you Kitty, I can't. I can't lose you."</p><p>He smiled brighter, putting his forehead to hers. "You'll never lose me purrincess. I love you too much to ever let you go Marinette."</p><p>"I love you too Adrien, so, so much," she whispered with a relieved sob. He pulled her close, holding her to his chest as she buried herself in his shoulder. He could feel her heart beating against his chest, his eyes closing as he breathed her in.</p><p>It was over, and nothing more mattered in this moment than the beautiful, bluebell eyed girl in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! More is coming soon so don't fret! Feel free to leave a comment or review if you want!</p><p>Au Revoir for now! À demain!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. That was unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Sorry about the late post. Birthdays and work kinda overwhelmed me and I was EXHAUSTED. So here's not just a two, but a THREE part set of chapters for you! That's right! Day 9 Prompt 'Alone without his Lady' and Day 10 prompt 'Midnight Moon' will connect directly to Day 8!</p><p>Thanks for everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows so far! And a special thank you to JuliaFC who is beta-ing these for me! Melty Camembert Hearts!</p><p>I don't own the characters - you know that lol - just the plot! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He banged his head against his desk. There was no other outlet right now for the relentless chaos of emotions that had plagued him all afternoon. Not that the act itself was helping any. If anything he was just going to end up with a pounding headache on top of the swell of chaos. Though a headache was only the start of what he really deserved.</p><p>Plagg groaned next to him. "If you keep banging your head like that, you are going to crack it open."</p><p>He stopped, turning without lifting his head to stare at Plagg seriously. "Unless you have real advice to offer that has nothing to do with your precious cheese, please just," he closed his eyes and looked away, saying it feeling utterly defeated, "leave me alone Plagg."</p><p>The silence hanging in the air of his room only lasted long enough for him to break and peer over at Plagg. The destructive little god was floating there, staring at him sternly with his paws crossed over his chest.</p><p>Adrien said it firmly, "What are you looking at?"</p><p>"Oh there are so many things I could respond with," Plagg said smirking angrily, "Consider this a one time free pass on teasing you, in exchange for the truth. That's what you want isn't it?"</p><p>Before he could say anything, Plagg's eyes locked on his as a serious frown spread all over the destructive kwami's face. "I am looking at my holder, the holder who has spent the past four years figuring out how to finally stand up for himself," Plagg's voice shook in anger, "only to have all that work come crashing down like a blazing cataclysm the second that outrageous, asinine excuse for a father gives you a breadcrumb of affection!"</p><p>Adrien sat up quickly, saying it harshly trying to defend himself. "That's not what's happening Plagg!"</p><p>"He ordered you to break up with Marinette and you said OKAY!" Plagg scolded him, visibly shaking in anger, "You stood there, staring at the floor and agreed!"</p><p>"I had to or I would have attacked him!" Adrien yelled, getting angrily to his feet so he could look Plagg straight in the eye.</p><p>"Wh...what?" Plagg asked as his arms fell back to his sides slowly.</p><p>"I would NEVER break up with Marinette just because Father thought he could 'order' me to, Plagg. I so easily agreed with him and played the part he wanted me to, because I saw something disappear inside his desk," he said, watching Plagg's eyes widen.</p><p>"But I didn't leave your pocket."</p><p>"I know you didn't, but I know it wasn't a trick of the light either. It was purple, and the only thing that could have disappeared into the desk like that would have been,"</p><p>"A kwami. Adrien, you don't think,"</p><p>"What other explanation is there? I've been living under the same roof as the man who has been terrorizing Paris for the past four years." He threw his hands up and walked away from the desk, kicking his couch hard as he passed it. "God, I'm such an idiot. M'lady suspected him years ago and I was the one who convinced her otherwise. How much grief would we have saved ourselves if I had just listened to her?"</p><p>He threw himself down on the couch, Plagg floating in front of his face. "How sure are you about this kid? You need to be absolutely sure."</p><p>"I'm as sure as your love for Camembert." He let out a deep breath, throwing his arm over his eyes.</p><p>"You need to tell Marinette," Plagg said.</p><p>Adrien sat up wide-eyed. "Tell her? What am I supposed to tell her? Oh hey Marinette, remember three years ago when you thought my father was Hawkmoth and I was living in denial, so I convinced you that it couldn't have been him? Well guess what? I was a naive asshole, and I was wrong."</p><p>"She isn't going to care about that. The first thing she is going to do is,"</p><p>"Tell me she's sorry, and hug me and tell me that we'll figure it out," he said knowingly, his eyes going to his window. "But I can't go to her just yet. I need to see the Miraculous and know that it's here..." his voice dropped to an angry whisper, "and I need to know why."</p><p>"You are too close to this, kid. You need her with you when you confront your father."</p><p>"No, she doesn't need to be here for that." He stood and knew exactly what he was going to do to figure out the truth. "This is something I have to do on my own, but I need you to trust me. You trust me, don't you?"</p><p>Plagg let out a soft sigh, staring at the determination set in Adrien's eyes, and knew there would be no talking him out of doing this.</p><p>"I do trust you kid," he added, pointing at him sternly, "But- your safety is my priority, understand? If things get tough, I'm not going to sit back and do nothing if he hurts you."</p><p>Adrien's face softened, a genuine smile taking the place of his frown as he lifted his hand to rub Plagg on the head. "Thanks Plagg. I'm sure things are going to get rough, and you are the one kwami I'll always want on my side."</p><p>Plagg pointedly looked away, clearing his throat dramatically. "Of course you do. I am the kwami that everyone wants to be, and without you, who will buy my cheese?"</p><p>Adrien chuckled softly to himself, but the amusement was quick to fade. He steeled himself and said it calmly, "Come on Plagg, and remember please, trust me."</p><p>Plagg nodded and disappeared into his shirt pocket. Adrien walked out of his room, his back straight and his emotions under control. He promised himself that no matter what his Father said about his reasonings for terrorizing Paris all this time, nothing was worth it. Nothing.</p><p>With a steady hand he knocked on the Atelier door, Nathalie answering the door in seconds, "Adrien, your father is,"</p><p>"Get out of the way Nathalie," he ordered, no doubt shocking her with his harshness because she stayed quiet and opened the door further to let him pass. "Excuse yourself, please."</p><p>"Adrien," she started, taking on a harder more professional tone, but he stopped her instantly.</p><p>"Actually, now that I think of it, don't," he said as it dawned on him. If his father was who he suspected, then that would give a name to their other enemy as well.</p><p>He watched as his father's eyes narrowed in his direction, but he stayed expressionless even under Gabriel's cold voice. "I am busy, Adrien. What do you need?"</p><p>"The truth, to put it bluntly." He took a few steps in his father's direction, willing him to see how serious he actually was. "I'm going to break up with Marinette as you wish, but only if you honestly answer my question. You try to lie to me, or try to act like I'm being ridiculous, and things are going to get really messy, really fast."</p><p>Gabriel huffed, not the least bit threatened. "I've already given you my reasons for why you need to remove that girl from your life. I'm not having this conversation with you again."</p><p>"Your reasons are bullshit."</p><p>The room stayed deathly quiet and Adrien took the chance to ask point blank. "What has been your motive to terrorize Paris for the past four years, Hawkmoth?"</p><p>The sound of something metal hitting the ground behind him didn't cause a reaction in either father or son. They stood motionless, misty silver eyes locked on piercing green.</p><p>"What makes you think I'm Hawkmoth?"</p><p>"I didn't ask if you were. I asked what your motive was. If you don't want to answer, maybe Mayura will have some insight. Right Nathalie?" he asked as he turned to shoot her a hard glare, watching as her face paled. "I mean, you are his right hand. I'm sure you know all his dirty secrets and if you don't, I've been thinking far too highly of your capabilities."</p><p>Nathalie didn't do more than glance in Gabriel's direction before his father told him, "The truth is what you were after. Answer my question and I'll answer yours. How did you figure it out?"</p><p>"Careful observation," he answered discreetly, not wanting to give anything away.</p><p>Gabriel hummed, turning towards the portrait of Emilie. "I did all of this for her, to bring her back to us."</p><p>"You really think she would have wanted you to become the villain just to bring her back? It's been four years, you couldn't just accept the fact that she is dead,"</p><p>"She's not dead. She's in stasis, a magical coma of sorts from her overuse of the broken Peacock Miraculous," his father stated, no longer trying to hold onto his facade. "After finally finding what I needed in the Miraculous Grimoire, I managed to fix the Peacock in the hopes that she would respond. It had no effect on her whatsoever."</p><p>Adrien watched as his father pressed something on the portrait, revealing a lift in the floor. Gabriel motioned for him to follow, and he did in silence, his heart falling as he saw a giant underground section of the mansion that he had never seen. All of this had been right underneath him all this time. Could he have really been this blind?</p><p>"The only way to bring your mother out of that state, is to obtain the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. Combined, they will grant the holder any wish to alter reality. I will do anything to bring her back to us, Adrien. Anything. Even if it means akumatizing the entire city or forcing them to bend to my will. She will come back to us. No matter the cost." Gabriel led him across a long bridge where some sort of chamber was. It only took a single touch of his father's hand for the chamber lid to open, revealing his mother exactly the way he remembered her.</p><p>"She's been here all this time." He felt his anger growing, but tried to stay calm. "Why, why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>"You were a child. Knowing would have changed nothing," Gabriel said without any further explanation.</p><p>"So this is it. Mother. That's why you want the Miraculous so badly."</p><p>"Now that you know, I want you to help me," Gabriel said.</p><p>Adrien didn't flinch, knowing that this was coming. He was still reeling from the shock of seeing his mother like this, but he had known that once his father knew, he'd try to use him. That was all his father ever did.</p><p>"By doing what, letting you akumatize me the way you akumatized a willing Lila? Not happening."</p><p>"I can grant you power, power greater than that of Ladybug or Chat Noir, and together we can finally get the Miraculous once and for all."</p><p>"How do you create an akuma? I've seen videos of you powered up as Hawkmoth while facing Ladybug and Chat Noir. I want to see it." He pressed, ignoring Gabriel's offer.</p><p>Gabriel moved his ascot, revealing the Miraculous. "Nooroo." Adrien watched with a heavy heart as the kwami flew into view, his voice small. "Master."</p><p>"Dark Wings Rise!"</p><p>He watched the transformation take over, and held back the urge to lunge claws first.</p><p>With Hawkmoth standing before him, the words left him easily. "I won't let you akumatize me Hawkmoth. I don't need your power, and I have an advantage over the heroes that have been giving you grief all this time."</p><p>Hawkmoth smirked amused, "What could you possibly have that would give you an advantage? Without my akuma, you are nothing but a powerless child. If you want your mother back,"</p><p>"I do want her back," he snapped, taking a few steps back, "But you aren't the only one in this house hiding secrets. Plagg," Plagg flew out of his jacket, warning him simply, "Adrien,"</p><p>"Claws Out!"</p><p>His transformation took and Hawkmoth didn't move. His voice came out harsh, his tail flicking angrily back and forth behind him."M'lady and I have been powerful enough to stop you for four years. What do you think would happen if Ladybug lost me as a partner?"</p><p>Hawkmoth grinned in triumph. "So you are Chat Noir after all. I had my suspicion years ago and you managed to deceive me into believing you weren't."</p><p>Chat Noir stayed silent, watching Hawkmoth's expression turn threatening. "You've been playing hero all this time. Do you really expect me to believe that you would turn on your precious Ladybug?"</p><p>"Mother is more important than Ladybug ever could be."</p><p>"If you betray me,"</p><p>"I'm the best chance you have. The other holders and all of Paris trusts me. I'm the only one who can get close enough to Ladybug without raising suspicion."</p><p>Hawkmoth clearly didn't trust him, and huffed. "I want to watch you take the Miraculous from her. I want to see her expression when her precious kitten becomes the cause of her downfall."</p><p>"Easy," he said, smirking. "I guess you would be suspicious after all the times we fooled you into thinking you actually had our Miraculous."</p><p>Hawkmoth was seething, but Chat Noir didn't care. "Plagg, Claws In." His transformation dropped and he gave Plagg the order, "As of this moment, you won't speak unless you are spoken to, Plagg. Is that clear?"</p><p>"What the hell are you doing Adrien!"</p><p>"That's Master to you!" Adrien ordered, watching Plagg's eyes widen before he glared angrily. "Whatever you say, Master."</p><p>"Watch your tone, or I won't let you speak at all."</p><p>Hawkmoth let out an amused laugh, dropping his transformation as he did. Adrien could barely make eye contact with Nooroo, feeling guiltier than ever that the kwami had to no doubt have been going through hell all this time.</p><p>Adrien turned away, telling his father, "You want a kidnapped Ladybug… you'll have one."</p><p>He started walking back to the lift, Plagg flying next to him in silence. His father's voice was stern. "Adrien, if you turn on me, I'll make sure you never see Marinette again."</p><p>His stomach turned but he stayed silent as the lift took him back up into the Atelier, Plagg ducking back inside his shirt. He saw Nathalie sitting with her head in her hands on the small couch. She looked up as he walked over, standing quickly but he told her angrily, "Don't get up on my account. I'm not my father."</p><p>He walked out on her, heading straight to the Gorilla downstairs. "We are going to Marinette's."</p><p>He was halfway outside before Gorilla rushed out after him, starting the car as he settled inside. The entire drive to Marinette's had him on pins and needles with what he was about to do. The second she opened the door, her expression fell from happy to worried.</p><p>"Adrien, what's the matter, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Bug, we need to talk."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon so don't fret!</p><p>And as always leave a comment or review if you want!</p><p>Au Revoir for now! À demain!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Alone without his Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! As promised here is the second part! Remember, Day 8, 9, and 10 will all connect!</p><p>Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows so far! Melty Camembert Hearts! And a special thank you to JuliaFC for being an amazing beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He walked into the mansion rubbing the back of his neck, too consumed with his thoughts to notice his father standing at the top of the stairs.</p><p>"I don't see Ladybug."</p><p>Adrien looked up quickly, stopping in his tracks as he finally saw the man who once used to intimidate him. "Do you want to know why you always fail Hawky?" He asked with an easy-going tone that would no doubt piss his father off.</p><p>Gabriel's eyes hardened, making him smirk without holding back. "Why don't you enlighten me, Kitten."</p><p>"Well for one, because together my lady and I are unstoppable. But two, it's because you rush in head first without a real plan. You give random powers to random people, and think that one day, one of them will be strong enough to stop us." He made his way up the stairs, stopping at the top but not bothering to look in Gabriel's direction.</p><p>"The few times you actually had a plan, you had our backs up against the wall. Heroes Day, the Miracle Queen incident, even your little stunt with Lady Eclipse last year." He touched his left side softly, remembering where his villain copy had slashed into his side. "Forcing out the darkness in my heart and in Ladybug's… giving it form with all of our power was smart. Who better to stop Ladybug and Chat Noir, than a Ladybug and Chat Noir who were shadows of their real selves." He remembered telling his lady the same joke during that fight, and felt the phantom pain of her yoyo colliding with the back of his head.</p><p>Gabriel made no expression as Adrien peered over at him. "I have a plan to bring you Ladybug, but I'm not making your mistakes. Ladybug won't show up unless there is an akuma, and that's where I'll have the advantage. You want her, you'll have to bait her into coming out."</p><p>"She'll come if you need her," Gabriel threatened.</p><p>He huffed, "When have you ever needed an excuse to create an akuma?"</p><p>"Negative emotions of a specific quality are needed," Gabriel said sharply.</p><p>"Have fun with that then." He took a step towards his room, Gabriel grabbing his arm to stop him.</p><p>"If you weren't out getting her Miraculous, where have you been?"</p><p>He let his expression fall, roughly pulling his arm out his father's firm grip. "Breaking up with the girl I was planning on spending the rest of my life with." He stood toe-to-toe with his father, never once breaking eye contact now that he had it.</p><p>"Don't think for a second I did it because you ordered me to. Marinette has no idea that I'm Chat Noir, and I don't want her dragged into this mess. Waking up Mother comes first, even if it means breaking the heart of the girl I love."</p><p>Gabriel still didn't look convinced. "Your words will mean something when you have carried out the action to back them up." Gabriel walked away first, causing Adrien to huff in annoyance because that's exactly what he had been trying to do. He made his way to his room, slamming his door unnecessarily hard. The sound actually calmed him down a bit, and he started smiling.</p><p>Plagg flew out of his shirt with a smirk, raising an eyebrow at him. Adrien chuckled. "Oh just say whatever you want, Plagg."</p><p>"You lying, deceitful, positively manipulative Kitten. I'm so proud of you I may actually cry."</p><p>Adrien laughed as Plagg nuzzled his cheek. "Thanks Plagg."</p><p>They smiled at each other for a few seconds more, Plagg's smiling fading first. "And you are really sure about this kid? Can you really do it?"</p><p>Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the ground. "It's not going to be easy but-"</p><p>A loud crash echoed outside, and they both groaned. "Seriously? He couldn't wait ten minutes? What happened to, needing 'negative emotions of a specific quality'?" Adrien said.</p><p>"I hope this plan works kid."</p><p>"Me too. Plagg, Claws Out!"</p><p>…</p><p>He stayed hidden, fighting every urge inside of him to go out there and fight with her the way he should have been.</p><p>Every time he heard her cry out in pain, or heard the akuma laugh, his body flinched and tensed out of its pure instinct to protect her. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he had to wait for as long as possible. She hadn't even called her lucky charm yet, and the fight had already been going on for twenty minutes already.</p><p>"Not as much of a threat without your precious cat are you, you little bug?" the akuma mused, making him peer around the corner of his hiding spot to see Ladybug on the ground, struggling to get to her feet. The akuma was approaching her slowly, lifting the razor sharp looking fan into a striking position.</p><p>No, he couldn't do this. He couldn't stand here and do nothing.</p><p>He moved, closing the distance as the akuma laughed. "He's abandoned you little bug, so let's pierce your heart and find out what you're hiding."</p><p>"Chat Noir would never abandon me," Ladybug said, staring fiercely into the akumas eyes.</p><p>Ladybug's scent overwhelmed him, filling him with relief as he scooped her up into his arms and vaulted away, hearing the triumphant sound of dull thudding where his lady had just been.</p><p>The akuma screeched behind him, "NO!"</p><p>He held her close, trying to get some distance as he dodged the sharp dagger-like feathers that were leaving the akumas fan.</p><p>"Chat!" Her chest was rising and falling in heavy pants. "Where have you been? I needed you."</p><p>He didn't say anything. He was trying to lie to her as little as possible, and there was no way to get around that question without lying. "I'm here now," he said softly, as he finally managed to put some distance between them and the akuma.</p><p>"I'm okay, you can put me down. We need to stop the akuma," she told him.</p><p>The akuma was still following them, and he reminded her, "If I stop, she'll catch us."</p><p>"Let her. I have an idea," Ladybug insisted.</p><p>He set her down, the akuma catching up to them nearly the second they turned around. It tore at his heart to hear the words that left her. "I told you Chat Noir would never abandon me. He's the person I trust most in the entire world."</p><p>"Let's find out how true that really is." The akuma threatened, holding up the fan to strike them.</p><p>He moved instantly, twirling his baton in front of them like a shield as he asked, "Do you have a plan?"</p><p>"I think so, buy me some time. I'll be back as soon as I can." He heard her take off and rushed the akuma, seeing the sigil form over its eyes. "What do you think you are doing Chat Noir?"</p><p>He knew that was Hawkmoth taking over to speak to him through the akuma, and his voice instantly took on a hard edge.</p><p>"Putting my plan in motion, now stay out of the way Hawkmoth!" He struck out at the akuma, managing to throw it back away from him. When the akuma realized how close he was, she moved back, making sure to keep her distance so that she could continuously pelt him with the sharp, metallic feathers.</p><p>He found himself breathing hard, the akuma was fast. It was no wonder Ladybug was having trouble taking care of the akuma on her own. The akuma smiled wickedly as he backed away slowly, knowing he was nearing the edge of the rooftop.</p><p>"Come on Kitty-cat. You know you can't win alone. Let Piercer see what hidden secrets you have in your heart."</p><p>"You couldn't handle the secrets I have," he said easily, holding his baton in front of him to ward off her next attack. He grinned as a familiar set of scents on the wind reached him, watching the akuma's eyes narrow in suspicion. Chat Noir used his baton to vault himself into the air and jump over the akuma.</p><p>The akuma's eyes followed him, and he heard her triumphant voice, "Now it's over akuma!"</p><p>Chat leaned on his baton lazily as the akuma turned away from him in shock. Viperion, Carapace, Ryuko, and Rena Rouge had all come back with Ladybug.</p><p>Piercer growled out angrily, "You think your ragtag heroes can defeat me!"</p><p>Ladybug stood proud, "I know we can!"</p><p>Ladybug and Rena Rouge went towards Piercer first, causing her to spin in place and throw her metal feathers in every direction. Chat used his baton like a shield once again, Rena jumping next to him and explaining quickly, "Ladybug is going to get the fan, be ready."</p><p>He nodded, "I'm always ready."</p><p>Viperion and Ryuko moved to attack the second Piercer stopped spinning, but as Piercer cut through Ryuko, she disappeared. Piercer hesitated in confusion, "What the- ah!"</p><p>Ladybug's yo-yo knocked the fan away, and Chat Noir called it, "Cataclysm!"</p><p>He caught the fan in his cataclysm, watching the butterfly appear. Ladybug caught and cleansed it, setting off the miraculous ladybugs. He watched her power move through Paris, returning everything to the way it used to be.</p><p>If only everything was that simple to fix.</p><p>"Pound it!" The three of them simultaneously called out as they put their fists together.</p><p>"Reality!" Rena Rouge called after Ladybug nodded her head.</p><p>Viperion and Carapace both disappeared, and he said it impressed, "Miraging more than one holder to throw her off. Brilliant plan as always Ladybug. Nice to see you again Rena."</p><p>"You looked like you were struggling there alley cat." Rena quipped teasingly.</p><p>He blew a raspberry, "Me? Struggling? Ha! I was just buying time for the Ladybug."</p><p>Ladybug called him out on it instantly, "What, I'm Ladybug now Chat Noir?"</p><p>He planted a smile to his face, "You have always been Ladybug."</p><p>She still didn't look happy and he said it softly, "I'm sorry bugaboo. It's… it's been a long day." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.</p><p>Ladybug sighing heavily. "I'm not mad. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."</p><p>"Don't be," he said quickly. "You have every right to be mad." He looked up towards the sky, discreetly noticing a few looming shadows on the rooftops above them. "I should have joined the fight sooner, then maybe you wouldn't have had to go get Rena."</p><p>"So much for nice to see me." Rena joked as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Not what I meant." He said rolling his eyes. Ladybug put a hand on his arm, saying it concerned, "Let me take Rena back. Meet me in ten on top of Montparnasse?"</p><p>His ring began to beep its first warning and he nodded, "Anything for you m'lady."</p><p>The first thing he did was let Plagg recharge while he hid in an alley, the little destructive kwami eyeing him warily. Plagg knew what he was up to, but that didn't mean either of them liked it.</p><p>Plagg finished his cheese and he transformed once more, taking off towards Montparnasse and reaching the rooftop first.</p><p>He sat down, feeling the weight of everything hit him all at once. This was going against everything he believed in, but it had to be done. He squeezed his eyes shut, the words leaving him softly. "Little kitty on a roof… alone, without his Lady."</p><p>"Chat Noir."</p><p>He didn't turn to her, just opened his eyes to stare out into the late afternoon sky.</p><p>She sat next to him, threading her fingers through his and squeezing, "What happened today?"</p><p>"Too much. It's all just, too much right now." He admitted.</p><p>"I'm here for you. You know that don't you?"</p><p>He looked over at her, caressing the side of her face, "I know m'lady. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come into my life." He tried to smile, "But you don't have to worry about me."</p><p>"Someone has to," she said seriously, lifting his hand and holding it to her chest, "Please, promise me you won't try to carry the weight of the world all alone. You and me against the world. Right?"</p><p>He smiled a little more genuinely, thinking back to how he had said the same thing to her just a few weeks after she had become the new guardian.</p><p>"You and me against the world m'lady." He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers lightly. He loved the way her eyes glittered after they kissed, his entire world was wrapped in her sky blue stare. This girl, she was the future he had always dreamed about, and if he wasn't careful, she would slip through his fingers.</p><p>"I love you Marinette, more than anything. You aren't just my heart, you are my very being. There is nothing that can change how I feel about you. Nothing."</p><p>A dust of pink appeared on her cheeks just under her mask, her voice calm and sure. "I love you too Adrien. I always will, no matter what."</p><p>Her arms snaked around his neck and he held her close, breathing her in. They sat at the top of the tower wrapped in each other's arms until the sun finally began to set. He helped her stand, kissing her knuckles before watching her turn away to head home.</p><p>A glint from his baton flashed in his eyes as he raised it into the air. He swung forward, feeling the bile in the back of his throat at the sickening sound of his baton making hard contact with the back of his lady's head. She didn't make a single sound before crumpling to the ground, completely unconscious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! The last part is coming soon so don't fret!</p><p>As always feel free to comment or review if you want!</p><p>Au Revoir for now! À demain!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Midnight Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Sorry about that cliffhanger, yikes! But we are wrapping up this little story here and now!</p><p>Thanks to everyone for the reviews and kudos so far! Melty Camembert Hearts! And a special thank you to my beta JuliaFC!</p><p>I don't own the characters, just the plot! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawkmoth's hand on his shoulder tightened, the familiar voice of the father he used to love coming out with words he'd been aching to hear for years. "I'm proud of you son."</p><p>Chat Noir's voice held none of its usual flair. The shrouding darkness where he used to take comfort now held nothing but whispers of his betrayal, enveloping his heart as it squeezed painfully in his chest. "Thank you, Father."</p><p>Hawkmoth took a step into the moonlight beaming in through the large window in front of them, Ladybug laid among the softly glowing white butterflies. She was a vision of beauty. The moonlight brought out the natural blue in her hair, and with the glow of the butterflies illuminated her entire being. Under any other circumstance, the sight would have been something he would have only ever seen in his dreams.</p><p>With her hands handcuffed behind her back, knowing she was unconscious because of him, the image was tainted and had become one of his worst nightmares.</p><p>Hawkmoth didn't try to keep his voice down. "She's been out for quite a while. What did you do?"</p><p>His stomach clenched. "Baton to the back of her head while she had her back turned."</p><p>Hawkmoth turned to him quickly. "An almost literal stab in the back. I didn't think you actually had it in you."</p><p>Chat Noir's eyes narrowed, but he stayed calm as the words left him easily. "I am your son. Stabbing someone in the back came rather naturally… must be a family trait."</p><p>Hawkmoth huffed and turned away from him, both of them hearing a slight groan from Ladybug. Chat's body instantly stiffened, his breath nearly coming to a halt as her eyes fluttered open.</p><p>"This is a most glorious sight."</p><p>Ladybug's eyes shot up, going straight to the man that had caused them and all of Paris grief for years.</p><p>"Hawkmoth," she whispered.</p><p>Ladybug tried to move, but with her hands bound behind her back, her movement was limited.</p><p>Hawkmoth chuckled a low, menacing sound. "Ladybug. How I have longed for this day."</p><p>"How did I get here? Where is Chat Noir?! If you hurt him,"</p><p>"Keep your threats to yourself Ladybug. I have no reason to hurt Chat Noir, or you for that matter. All I want is your Miraculous," Hawkmoth told her, standing at ease, completely unthreatened by the heroine tied up in front of him.</p><p>"Where is he? What did you do with him?" Ladybug asked angrily.</p><p>Hawkmoth laughs, and Chat Noir's fists clench at his sides. He hates this. He hates being stuck in this position.</p><p>Ladybug is struggling to free her hands, Hawkmoth looking on with amusement as she threatens him, "If my Chaton is hurt, you will regret the day you ever put on that Miraculous!"</p><p>"You should be more worried about yourself. I have something special planned for you and your kitten."</p><p>"I'll never let you hurt Chat Noir!" Ladybug promised, her bluebell eyes ablaze in anger.</p><p>Hawkmoth raised an eyebrow, telling her seriously, "I'm not going to hurt Chat Noir."</p><p>Chat Noir could hear the smile on Hawkmoth's face, the triumph in his tone because everything he wanted was within his grasp. "Chat Noir is going to hurt you."</p><p>Ladybug scoffed, her voice nothing short of sure. "He would never hurt me."</p><p>"Is that so?" Hawkmoth asked lightly, a stretch of foreboding silence falling between them before he said it, "Why don't you tell her the truth yourself, Chat Noir?"</p><p>His body responds on autopilot, forcing him out of the shadows and into the cold moonlight to stand at Hawkmoth's side. Ladybug's eyes go wide, her voice shaking in horror. "C-Chat, what, what are you doing?"</p><p>Hawkmoth puts a hand on his shoulder, Ladybug's eyes filling with tears at the move. He stands there, staring at her sadly, barely able to get to words to form.</p><p>"Tell her, Chat Noir. Tell your precious Ladybug the truth. Tell her how she got here and who brought her to me."</p><p>Ladybug's eyes never left his, her head shaking slightly already as he forced the words to come out, and praying he wouldn't get sick. "I knocked you out when you turned to leave. I brought you to Hawkmoth."</p><p>Tears fall down her mask as she screams at him in denial, "You are lying! You are Chat Noir, you'd never side with Hawkmoth! Never!"</p><p>He pulls away from Hawkmoth's hand, walking over and kneeling in front of her. She sniffles and he cups her cheek, letting his voice turn cold. "I understand now why Hawkmoth is creating the akumas. It all makes sense. You would understand too if you would just listen to him for a minute,"</p><p>She pulled her face away from his hand, saying it angrily, "There is no reason he could give that would ever make me side with him!"</p><p>"That reason," he says slowly, "is more important than any loyalty I have to you. I was blind and naive, but no more."</p><p>Her cracking voice breaks his heart. "We are partners. We've been fighting him, together. Chat, you are my best friend. Don't do this. This isn't you, please. You know why we can't let him win. Please."</p><p>He holds her face gently in between his hands, putting his forehead to hers as her tears continue to fall. His voice shakes. "I'm sorry M'lady." He places a gentle kiss on her forehead, whispering it into the silence, "I found a new partner."</p><p>He easily pulls the Ladybug earrings free, watching her eyes widen as her transformation drops. Tikki hovers next to Marinette, her eyes staring at him fiercely, "How dare you."</p><p>"I'm your holder now. You are not to use that tone with me. In fact, my orders are that you don't speak at all." Chat hisses, watching Tikki's small paws go to her mouth as he takes away her ability to speak.</p><p>Chat Noir doesn't flinch at the sound of Hawkmoth's laughter behind him. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. So you have been the other half of the thorn in my side all this time. This situation couldn't get more ironic. Wouldn't you agree, <em>Adrien</em>?"</p><p>Marinette's lower lip began to quiver. "No, it's not true."</p><p>"Claws In," he says simply, a flash of green light enveloping him for a second before revealing the truth.</p><p>"Hello my love," he whispers.</p><p>"No! NO!" Marinette screamed as her tears renewed, her entire body shaking with sobs, "No…no...no…"</p><p>He had to turn away from her, feeling his own eyes brim with tears.</p><p>He stared down at the Ladybug earrings in his hand, Plagg instantly screeching at him when he realized what he's looking at, "TRAITOR!"</p><p>His fist clenched around the earrings as Plagg made a grab for them, but Adrien was faster. He snatched Plagg in the air with his other hand, glaring at him. "Behave!"</p><p>"NO! How could you!? You are going too far. That's enough! I thought you were better than this, the best Chat Noir I've ever had, how could you do this!?" Plagg screamed.</p><p>"I knew you'd never understand, but my father does," Adrien said, closing the distance to Hawkmoth as he let Plagg go.</p><p>"Here, hand delivered. Exactly what you deserve," Adrien said, holding out his fisted hand. Hawkmoth's hand instantly went up, a crazed look in his eye as the earrings fell into his hand.</p><p>Adrien took a step back, seeing two shadows drop down silently. Hawkmoth laughed in triumph, holding the earrings in his fist. It only took a second for Hawkmoth to open his hand to look at his prize, the triumphant smile instantly falling from his face as the earrings faded away.</p><p>Hawkmoth barely looked up at him when he moved, crouching low and knocking him off his feet with a single swipe of his leg. Viperion and Carapace were there instantly, each of them taking one of Hawkmoth's arms and pinning him down to the floor. Adrien could barely stomach looking at him for another second and turned away from him, running towards his lady.</p><p>Ryuko was already there, undoing the handcuffs from Ladybug's wrists. Marinette started to stand on her own the minute she was free, but the second her eyes met Adrien's, the illusion dropped and she was Ladybug again.</p><p>His own illusion of being Adrien dropped the second he wrapped his arms around Ladybug, tears falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bug, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry."</p><p>"Shhh, it's okay mon coeur. I'm alright. I'm absolutely fine," Ladybug whispers, her arms tightening around the shaking Chat.</p><p>"I hit you so much harder than I meant to," he told her, hating himself more for ever going through with it in the first place. Even if she knew that it was going to happen.</p><p>"I hardly felt it." She kissed the side of his head, pulling him away slightly. "I love you. Understand?"</p><p>He nodded, kissing her forehead again the way he had earlier. "I love you too. Infinitely."</p><p>"How did you like THOSE illusions?" Rena Rouge dropped next to them with a smirk as she asked, trying to hide how out of breath she really was. Ryuko was hovering near them and watching their exchange with a small smile.</p><p>"Sly as a fox. That illusion of Plagg was purrfection," Chat told her, wiping the tears from his face before turning when he heard Viperion and Carapace struggling. Ryuko rushed down the bridge, helping them to hold Hawkmoth down further.</p><p>Ladybug took Chat Noir's hand, and he asked instantly, "Would you care to do the honors M'Lady?"</p><p>She smiled up at him. "I think the honor should be yours, Kitty. This was all your idea after all. Your plan went exactly the way you said it would."</p><p>"I knew he'd never miss the chance to rub it in our faces, or use me to get what he wanted," he said easily, finally catching Hawkmoth's eyes as he lifted his face towards him as much as he could.</p><p>"Your mother will be lost because of you! All because you couldn't simply do as you were told!" Hawkmoth yelled, struggling against being held down.</p><p>Chat Noir kept Ladybug's hand, walking over to him slowly. "I did exactly what you wanted. I brought you Ladybug. I hand delivered her to you. You were so blinded by your desire to get the miraculous, and by thinking that you still had even a fraction of control left over me, that you couldn't truly think for a second that I was lying to you." He motioned to his friends and they pulled Hawkmoth up, keeping a firm grip on him as Chat Noir and Ladybug stopped in front of him.</p><p>"The second I realized what you were, what you really were, I told m'lady everything. We haven't had secrets for a long time." He squeezed her hand. "<em>She</em> is my future, the future I won't give up for anything."</p><p>"You've betrayed your family!" Hawkmoth sneered.</p><p>"<em>You</em> betrayed your family, a long time ago," Chat responded, letting the weight of the words hand in the air as he grabbed the Butterfly Miraculous from Gabriel's neck. Pulling it free and watching the transformation fall, Chat Noir knew that he had done the right thing.</p><p>"You think these friends of yours will still be with you when the truth comes out?! They'll turn on you, they'll all turn on you and you'll have no one to blame but yourself," Gabriel tried, groaning slightly as Viperion and Carapace's hold on his arms tightened uncomfortably.</p><p>Chat Noir shook his head. "You are wrong. These few holders, my Ladybug, <em>they </em>are my real family. They would never betray me, and I'd never betray them. They were there for me in ways you will never understand, and I'm done being trapped alone in your gilded cage."</p><p>He could see the realization finally reach Gabriel's eyes, and he said it out loud, feeling the weight of the world lift from his shoulders, "It's over Hawkmoth. You lose."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you guys think! Oh, and we are back to one shots after this!</p><p>Au Revoir for now! À demain!^-^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Purring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I know the month is over, I've had a lot going on and just couldn't find the motivation to keep going, BUT I'm back and hopefully I'll be able to fulfill the month of prompts even if it takes a minute so I hope you'll bear with me! (And yes, I'm skipping the day 11 prompt for now because... well... I'm stuck. LOL)</p><p>Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows so far! I can't express in enough words how amazing you all are! And a special thank you to my beta JuliaFC who always makes me feel gooey inside with her editor notes^-^</p><p>I don't own the characters, just the plot! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette's tongue poked out of the side of her mouth, so used to her best friend hovering over her shoulder that she barely noticed it anymore. The second her stylus stopped moving and she started to smile, Alya shook her shoulders from behind, "MY GIRL THAT'S IT!"</p><p>Marinette giggled, her body still being shaken back and forth in Alya's excitement. "I'm glad you like how it came out."</p><p>"Like, how dare you. I love it!" Alya corrected her instantly before asking seriously, "Are you sure you'll have time,"</p><p>"Of course I'll have time. If you want a custom jacket for your birthday, a custom jacket it will be." She said proudly.</p><p>"You are the best bestie." Alya told her, hugging her from behind and making her laugh again, "Just don't forget it.</p><p>"Looks like you two are having fun."</p><p>Her head turned at the familiar voice, instantly worried by how tiredly he threw himself down next to her. He peered over, and she lifted the tablet to show him. She knew he was going to ask, and explained without waiting for the question, "Alya's jacket for her birthday."</p><p>"Ah, got it. It looks good. Though I expect nothing less from the most amazing designer in Paris." He said with a flirty grin.</p><p>She stared at him seriously, "What's wrong?"</p><p>He looked surprised, "Nothing. I have an angel at my side, what could possibly be wrong?"</p><p>Alya groaned, "Ugh, you've been dating the girl for three years already. Do you still <em>have</em> to be such a flirt Agreste?"</p><p>Adrien chuckled, "Me? A flirt? Why thank you Alya. I do try."</p><p>Alya rolled her eyes, taking off muttering under her breath about how Adrien had stolen her best friend. Marinette let him lace his hand in hers before asking, "Really, what's the matter? You look exhausted."</p><p>He smiled sleepily at her, lifting her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles, "Don't you ever stop," his voice turned into a whisper, "purr-incess? Aren't <em>you</em> the tired one?"</p><p>She frowned, ignoring the pun, "What are you talking about Kitty?"</p><p>"You've been running through my mind all day. You're the one who should be exhausted." His sleepy smile turned into a grin and she pushed him away from her playfully.</p><p>"Ugh, you are such a dork. I'm over here genuinely worried about you and all you did was set me up for your ridiculous flirting."</p><p>"You know you love it purr-incess. You wouldn't have this dork any other way." He teased, raising his eyebrows like he was daring her to challenge him. Well, two could play this game.</p><p>She leaned into him, brushing her nose lightly against his as she dropped her voice to a whisper, "Well, I could think of a few other ways I'd rather have this dork of mine." She saw him swallow hard, his cheeks tinging with pink as touched under his chin with a single finger, his head lifting automatically. She smiled sweetly, noticing his blush become more pronounced the longer she stared into his piercing green eyes, "Aww, what's the matter my purr-ince? Don't tell me you just talk the talk, especially when I've seen you walk the <em>chat</em> walk."</p><p>She winked, giving him a flirty smile seconds before he pounced on her, holding her flush up against his chest as he whispered it, "Kwamis, I love you."</p><p>She giggled, feeling his arms tighten around her. She told him happily, rubbing the soft spot at the base of his neck and feeling the soft texture of his hair on her fingertips, "I love you too, mon coeur."</p><p>A sudden vibration moved through her, making her go still for a moment as Adrien quickly pulled back. His eyes wide in shock as she asked, "Kitty… did you just… purr?"</p><p>His face flamed, "Wh-what? N-no, purr? Don't be silly, princess."</p><p>She smiled brightly, scooting closer to her in excitement, "You did! I felt it! AWW! Are you happy Kitty?"</p><p>"You always make me happy m'lady." He whispered, the red of his face becoming more pronounced.</p><p>She leaned over and kissed his cheek telling him softly, "That makes me happy. I love when my Kitty is happy."</p><p>She felt the vibration under her hand and giggled again, Adrien whining at her as the low purr continued to rumble through him, "Buuuuuug, you're doing it on purpose, aren't you?"</p><p>"Me? No, never." She teased, pressing her lips to his and waiting until his hand moved to her waist to pull back. He pouted and she promised him with a smirk, "I'll give you all the kisses you want if you purr for me again Kitty."</p><p>"I can't just do it on command." He said, jutting out his lower lip. The bell to signal their last class of the day chimed around them, Adrien taking her hand as they stood. He grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder, the move so natural by now that neither of them consciously realized he did it.</p><p>Marinette squeezed his hand as they walked, telling him without hesitation, "Hmm, well, I guess we'll have to test it out to see what all makes the great black cat purr."</p><p>Adrien almost missed a step, making her laugh as she rushed into the room without him, "Ha-ha, very funny princess."</p><p>She leaned forward slightly, tapping the tip of his nose with her finger, "You think I'm joking. That's cute."</p><p>She watched the realization reach his eyes before she turned away from him, hearing his voice shake, "W-wait, you, but, you can't!"</p><p>"I like a good challenge." She said triumphantly, sitting down and then smiling to herself when she saw him still frozen at the door.</p><p>He told her seriously, staring into her mischievously glinting bluebell eyes, and was glad that no one else was in the room yet, "You wouldn't."</p><p>She grinned, "Oh, but I would."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I'll post more soon so don't fret!</p><p>And as always feel free to leave a comment or review if you want!</p><p>Au Revoir for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Following Plagg's Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of taking advice from the Kwami of Destruction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold water dripped down Adrien's back, his hands tightening around Marinette's waist as her foot slipped against the slick floor. The feel of green paint against his bare chest from her hands made an odd squelching sound, putting a fiery blush on her cheeks. The water that had hit him in the back ran down his legs and sent chills over his body, pooling around his bare feet.</p><p>Marinette's hands were covered in green paint, having tried to stop herself from falling earlier and landing hands first into it. Her hair had fallen out of its usual pigtails and had somehow managed to turn into a wild mess that rivaled Chat Noir's wild mane. There would be no saving her clothes, splattered in green AND black paint, dusted with silver glitter.</p><p>Alya was standing in one spot near them, soaking wet from head to foot. She'd caught the worst of the bucket blast of cold water.</p><p>Nino was motionless lying flat on the ground, the only one who was completely dry, but was also glittering like a disco ball.</p><p>Adrien wasn't even sure how any of this happened. He had just gotten a little spatter of paint on him before when he'd gone to the bathroom to change. He'd heard Marinette's initial yell and had rushed out, not realizing the chaos that was about to erupt in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Nino blew out suddenly, sending glitter flying into the air. "Dudes. This isn't leaving this room."</p><p>Alya nodded, starting to shake as the cold water really soaked into her. "You d-don't have to tell me twice."</p><p>Adrien made sure that Marinette was steady before letting go, seeing her smiling shyly. "Thanks for the catch Kitty."</p><p>"I'd never let you fall m'lady." He smiled at her before looking down at himself, and then around at the disaster that had taken over his room.</p><p>Plagg suddenly cackled loudly, causing the four humans in the room to turn to him. Wayzz shook his head, flying over to Nino. "You can't say I didn't warn you."</p><p>Nino slowly sat up, brushing glitter off of him carefully with a frown. "No, you did little man."</p><p>Trixx was snickering as he flew over to the shivering Alya. "Aww, you okay my girl?"</p><p>Alya glared at him, pursing her lips. "It's n-not, funny, T-Trixx." Trixx covered his mouth quickly when a laugh bubbled out of him.</p><p>Adrien looked straight at a still laughing Plagg, asking hard, "What did you do Plagg?"</p><p>Plagg was still shaking with laughter. "ME? Oh no, I am not taking the blame for this one. I was sitting here minding my own business!"</p><p>"This was your idea Plagg," Marinette reminded him, motioning outward to the general devastation.</p><p>Tikki put her hands on her hips, shaking her head as she looked between the four holders in the room, her tone nothing short of serious. "And this is why you shouldn't take advice from Plagg. Ever."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! More is coming soon so don't fret!</p><p>And as always feel free to leave a comment or review if you want! You know my motto, Feeback is the fuel that makes a writer stronger!</p><p>Au Revoir for now! À demain!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>